Un suspiro de vida
by Yolotsin Xochitl
Summary: Justina tiene 14 años, vive en el distrito 11 es huérfana y esta dedicada a su familia. Un día despierta con un mal presentimiento y es elegida para participar en los 69 juegos del hambre. Ella aprovechara su ultimo suspiro de vida para mostrarle al mundo que incluso en medio de la guerra uno puede tener buen corazón.
1. Chapter 1

_Hola espero les guste mi historia y desde ahorita les aviso que voy a cambiar a los que han ganado en juegos anteriores para que la historia funcione pero espero que les guste aun así._

**Capítulo 1: Un día "normal"**

Algo está mal muy mal. Me despierto asustada, estoy temblando, y mi primer pensamiento es "se fue". Rápidamente me siento y la busco con la mirada. Ahí está, se está poniendo una blusa azul opaco tan simple comparada con los jeans de marca que trae puestos. Esos jeans son de la poca ropa que conservo después de irse a vivir con nosotros y no fue porque le gustaran mucho sino porque entendió que no podía vender toda su ropa ya que no podría comprar nada durante un buen tiempo.

-¿Ya te despertaste?- me pregunta sin verme.

-Si.- contesto bajito.

-¿Porque tan temprano?- me pregunta todavía viendo los botones de su blusa.

-Siempre despierto a esta hora.- le contesto.

-Pero hoy no ay que trabajar y aparte siempre tengo que despertarte.- dice volteándome a ver. Ella es muy joven y bastante guapa su pelo es castaño, muy sedoso y largo. Tiene unos ojos color avellana que brillan como ningunos otros, es alta, delgada, su piel apenas quemada por el sol, sus facciones son delicadas solo endurecidas por los sufrimientos que ha tenido que sufrir últimamente.

-Tenía miedo.- digo volteando al suelo- Temía que te hubieras ido.

-Yo jamás me iría.- dice acercándose a mí.

-Lo sé pero… me sentí como cuando va a pasar algo malo.- le digo sin verla porque sé que va a pensar. Siempre que me siento como hoy pasa algo malo, la sequía, las rastrevíspulas, la enfermedad de mamá. Siempre que alguna desgracia sucedía cerca de esta parte de mi distrito me sentía así.

-¡Maldita sea! Justina no hablas enserio.- me dice muy enojada pero sé que es porque me quiere.

-Si iba a pasar no hay nada que yo pudiera hacer.- le digo para defenderme pero sé que va a explotar.

-Si había una forma.- dice mirándome duramente- pudiste pedir menos teselas y quizá no estarías tantas veces en el sorteo.

-Tengo hermanos.- le digo para defenderme.

-¡Maldita sea tienes 3!- dice gritando- Ni siquiera 3, tienes 2.

-¡No vuelvas a decir eso!- digo enojándome yo también.

-¡Él no es tu hermano! Entiendo que su mamá y la tuya fueran amigas pero no necesitabas otra boca que alimentar.

-Solo tenía 1 año.- digo mirando el piso- no iba a permitir que lo llevaran a un orfanato y si ya iba a pedir 7 teselas una más no aria la diferencia.

-De todos modos solo debiste pedir 4.-me dice ligeramente más calmada.

-¿Creíste que la señora Lucrecia lo haría por caridad?- le pregunto- ¡No! Teníamos que darle algo a cambio de que les dijera a los agentes de la paz que ella nos cuidaría. Y que yo pidiera las teselas que necesitaban pedir sus hijos sonaba muy tentador, no iba a dejar que fuéramos a un orfanato ya sabes como es.

-¡Tú no sabes cómo es estar en los juegos!- me contesta a punto de llorar.

-¡Tú tampoco!- me defiendo.

-Oh por supuesto que lo se.- me dice y sé que es verdad.

-Este año solo pedí 2.- digo apenada.

-No debiste pedir ninguna.- me dice fríamente.

-¿Qué quería que hiciera?- le contesto a punto de llorar- Es cierto que has sido una gran ayuda pero no estaban casados por lo cual no te dieron su fortuna.

-Tienes razón, maldita unión libre.- dice más tranquila yéndome a abrasar.

-Prométeme que los vas a cuidar.- le digo mientras me limpio las lágrimas.

-Justina no serás tú.- me contesta. Aunque sabe que siempre que siento esto pasa algo malo y no ay excepción.

-Promételo.- insisto.

-Lo prometo.- me contesta a punto de llorar.

-A los 3.- le digo.

-A los 3.- me contesta.

-Benedicta.- alguien la llama desde la puerta –Justina.

-¿Qué pasa cielo?- le pregunta a mi hermanito que está descalzo y en pijama en la puerta. Tiene 7 años es moreno claro, sus ojos son café obscuro, es bajito y probablemente el menos flaquito y tiene unos chinitos café obscuro que me causan una tremenda ternura.

-No puedo dormir.- contesta tallándose los ojos.

-Ay Patricio, tienes miedo por mí y tu hermano ¿Verdad?- le pregunto mientras me acerco a él.

El asiente.

-¿Quieres dormir en mi cama?- le pregunto.

El vuelve a asentir. Entonces veo a alguien que nos mira desde el cuarto de mis hermanos.

-¿Tu que Salvador? Estas más chiquito y aun no bienes.- le digo a esa carita redondita con ojitos verdes, pelo lacio y negro, pequitas y la piel ligeramente quemada por el sol que me miran- Ven.

El corre hacia nosotros también esta descalzo y trae mi antiguo camisón. Los abrasa a los 2 y antes de irnos a la cama les digo.

-Creo que nos falta alguien para estar todos juntos.- ellos asienten.

Me paro y voy hasta el cuarto de los hombres. Y ahí está José el mayor de los hombres. Ya está igual de alto que yo a pesar de ser 2 años menor, está bien flaco, es moreno, tiene el pelo castaño claro, los ojos cafés, la piel morena con tanto acné como yo en la frente. Tiene 12 esta es su primer cosecha pero yo me asegure de que no pidiera ninguna tesela, pero sé que si no fuera por la llegada de Benedicta tendría que haber pedido mínimo una.

-Sé que estas despierto ven con nosotros.- le digo parada alado de el- Sabes aun no estás tan grande para venir con nosotros y quizá sea mi último año aquí así que tienes que venir.

-¡No digas eso!- me dice poniéndose inmediatamente de pie.

-¿Sabes cuantas veces esta mi nombre este año?- le pregunto seriamente.

El niega con la cabeza.

-21.- le contesto tristemente.

-¡Pero solo tienes 14!- me dice sorprendido.

-Lo sé pero soy la cabeza de la familia desde los 11.

El mira el piso, fue al único que prácticamente no crie ya tenía 9 cuando mi mamá y la de Salvador murieron pero la señora Lucrecia no se hacía muy cargo de nosotros así que quien lo ayudaba con las tareas y le recordaba lavarse los dientes era yo. El me abraza y nos vamos a mi cuarto. Los 5 nos acostamos en la misma cama y dormimos hasta medio día. Al despertar fuimos al pequeño huerto que Benedicta nos había logrado conseguir con el dinero que le había sobrado de su época de rica, tristemente como tuvo que pagar una licencia para que nos dejararan tenerlo por lo que el dinero no nos alcanzó para nada más.

-Patricio, Salvador vengan.- los llame.

-Sip.- dijo Patricio saltarín.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto Salvador.

-Díganme todo lo que tenemos aquí.- les pedí.

-El betabel es mío.- Patricio.

-El brócoli me pertenece.- Salvador.

-El ajo es de José.- Patricio.

-Y la cebolla de Benedicta.- Salvador.

-¿Y el mío es?- les pregunto.

-El té de limón.- dicen los 2 al mismo tiempo y se echan a reír.

-Recuerden siempre que tenemos e investiguen que se puede cocinar porque gracias a esto podemos comer, también tienen que aprender a cuanto venderlo en el mercado. ¿Si?- les pregunto.

-¿Por qué nos dices eso?- pregunta Salvador.

-Tú, José y Benedicta siempre se encargan de eso.- me dice Patricio.

-Pero nunca sabemos cuándo necesitaremos que nos ayuden.- les digo- ¿Aran lo que les pedí?

Ambos asienten con la cabeza.

-Vengan ay que bañarnos.

Primero se bañan Salvador y Patricio juntos. Pocas veces tenemos agua caliente en casa entonces se emocionan mucho. Al final ambos están muy guapos. Salvador trae el pantalón de mezclilla en mejor estado que tiene, una camisa blanca (un poco percudida) y un saco que le queda un poco grande. Patricio trae el pantalón que ase juego con el saco de Salvador (le queda un poco chico) y una camisa azul ya pálida de tantas lavadas. El siguiente en bañarse es José al cual le compramos un traje de segunda mano hace un mes y hoy lo va a estrenar, también queda reluciente. Sigo yo me baño rápidamente ya que el agua la calentamos en el horno y rápidamente se enfría. Me pongo el mismo vestido que las anteriores cosechas. Es verde con flores y de tirantes, no me gusta usar vestidos, también me pongo la pulsera verde con un escarabajo dentro de ámbar que me regalo mi madre antes de morir. Si salgo elegida quiero llevar eso como amuleto. Finalmente se baña Benedicta y se pone uno de los vestidos que le regalo Anatolio, es rojo y muy elegante finalmente agarra su pelo en un chongo y ya estamos todos listos para la cosecha de los 69° juegos del hambre.

_Espero y les haiga gustado sé que ay muchas cosas confusas que se resolverán en el siguiente capítulo el cual solo abra si ustedes lo deciden eso significa que tienen que comentar si quieren otro o no (acepto tanto comentarios buenos como malos)._

_Los quiere: yo._


	2. Los tributos del distrito 11

**Los tributos del distrito 11**

Acabamos de salir del registro y un nuevo terror recorre mis venas ¿Y si no soy yo? ¿Y si es José? Corro hasta donde esta él y lo abrazo.

-Justina tranquila no seré yo.- me dice.

-Lo se.- le digo para consolarme más a mí que a él.

-Ni tú.- me dice él.

-Esta noche comeremos fresas.- le digo como toda respuesta mientras me dirijo con el resto de las chicas de 14.

Muchas de mis amigas tienen 13 y las de mi edad quedaron muy lejos de mí así que sufro el discurso sola. Después empiezan a nombrar los vencedores del distrito 11.

Primero dicen al más reciente Anatolio. Gano los 62° juegos del hambre. El hoy tendría 20 años y fue muy famoso ya que gano sus juegos de tan solo 13 años, mato a 4 personas: Octaviano un chico del distrito 9 que solo tenía 12 años, Toribio del distrito 4 con 17 años de edad, Catal del distrito 7 también de 12 y a Asunción una chica también del distrito 7 que tenía 15 años. Instintivamente busco con la mirada a Benedicta pero no la logro ver, este es su primer año desde la muerte de Anatolio, aunque todos saben que se suicidó después de ver morir a tantos niños de los que fue mentor. Aunque según la versión oficial se le bajo la azúcar y cayó desde el tejado de su casa.

Sigue Laris. Gano los 55° juegos del hambre. Nuestro distrito tiene la peculiaridad de ser el único con ganadores tan jóvenes, él tenía 12 años cuando gano, hoy tiene 26 años y es bastante guapo. Mato a 3 personas: Habib del distrito 2 ese año el capitolio decidió acabar con los profesionales y no dejaron que se ofrecieran voluntarios así que y tuvieron que enviar a un niño de 14 años, Doroteo del distrito 4 también tenía 14 por la misma ley y finalmente Glad del distrito 7 también de 14 años. ¿Qué curioso no? Al siguiente año después de darse cuenta de los aburridos juegos que hubo volvieron a aceptar voluntarios.

Después esta Climaca que gano los 47° juegos del hambre ella tenía 17 años, ahora tiene 39 y tiene un niño de 6 años al que ama con el corazón. Ella solo mato a un niño del distrito 3 que se llamaba Benjamín y tenía adivinaran 14.

El último vivo es Hugo que gano los 40° juegos del hambre, tenía 16 y ahora tiene 45 años. Él fue toda una máquina de matar con 8 cuerpos sobre su conciencia: Paduo del distrito 3 13 años, Ricardina distrito 2 la profesional se acobardo y no se presentó voluntaria y la dejo a ella que solo tenía 12, Isodoro del 6 tenía 13, Ferri distrito 4 16 años, Prudencio del 9 con 17 años, Salle tributo masculino del distrito 10 de 14 años, Gualterio distrito 12 de unos tristes 12 años y su último asesinato Vadim del distrito 1 un chico loco que a los 15 años ya se sentía lo suficientemente entrenado para ganar los juegos del hambre.

Sigue Fulberta la única otra mujer en haber ganado uno juegos del hambre del distrito 11. Ella gano solo 2 años antes que Hugo y fue una luz de esperanza para todo el distrito ya que ella tenía 13 años cuando gano y mágicamente no mato ni una sola persona. Pero sus heridas la debilitaron mucho haciéndola morir el mismo año que Anatolio de un derrame cerebral 6 semanas antes de la cosecha con solo 41 años de edad.

Finalmente esta nuestro primer vencedor Estanislao que gano los 31° juegos del hambre con 15 años y solo 2 muertes en su conciencia: Zenón del distrito 5 de también 15 años y Martín del distrito 1 que tenía 17 años. El hoy tendría 53 años pero como buen ciudadano el apoyo cuando fue el ataque de las rastrevíspulas y murió junto con muchos hombres entre ellos mi papá.

-Primero las damas.- dice nuestra escolta una mujer llamada Ludivina muy rara con el pelo teñido de rosa y trenzado extrañamente hasta la cadera, los ojos pintados de rosa mexicano excesivamente, una blusa con holanes rojo chillón, una falda con un rojo más oscuro y unos zapatos realmente extraños color vino.

No puedo creer que me haya perdido el bobo discursito pensando en las historias de los vencedores que me han hecho memorizar con tanto empeño en la escuela. Ahora ella se pavonea con un sobre en la mano.

-Justina Vannes.- el nombre me hace temblar pero avanzo firme hasta el escenario.

-Hola cariño.- me dice la chica- ahora vamos con los hombres.

Se dirige hacia la urna donde se encuentra una única vez el nombre de mi hermano y deseo con todo el corazón que no sea él.

-Benito Aniceto.- dice la chica con voz firme.

Un poco tembloroso el muchacho avanza hasta el escenario. Es un muchacho de piel oscura, estatura promedio, fuerte y con cara de inocentón. Mínimo los chicos han tenido suerte y tienen a un tributo de 18 bastante capaz de ganar mientras que la niña solo tiene 14 y es bastante flacucha. Bueno mínimo debo intentarlo ¿no?

_Hola ya sé que dije que no haría otro capítulo almenos que tuviera algún comentario (review) pero me di cuenta que aquí la mayoría de las historias duran 3 horas en la primer página y ya estoy harta de solo escribir para una historia así que decide que con o sin reviews voy a seguir escribiendo pero que le daré prioridad a las historias que tengan comentarios, así que si quieren que actualice la historia la próxima semana y no hasta dentro de 3 díganmelo. Acepto comentarios buenos y malos y si lo que quieren decirme es que deje de escribir esta historia lo hago pero porfa si van a hablar mal de ella explíquenme la razón._

_Los quiere: yo._


	3. Chapter 3: Las despédidas

_¡Yupi! Mi primer review soy tan feliz. Aquí sigue mi historia porfa denle una oportunidad este capítulo (si me preguntan) Esta hermoso y me hace llorar._

**Capítulo 3: Las despedidas**

Miro mi pulsera una y otra vez, estoy nerviosa ¿Quién vendrá a despedirse? No estoy lista para decir adiós.

Se abre la puerta y Benedicta corre a abrazarme.

-Todo va estar bien.- me susurra en el oído antes de separar para que mis 2 llorosos hermanos pequeños me abrasen.

-¿Y José?- pregunto sin separarme di mis hermanitos.

-No nos dejan entrar en grupos grandes.- contesta Benedicta- Creen que intentaremos raptarte. Vendrá al rato.

-No morirás verdad Justina.- me dice Salvador lloroso.

-Intentare salir de esta pero si no puedo Benedicta los va a cuidar.- le digo tomando su rostro.

-Vas a ganar.- me dice Patricio que intenta ser fuerte- Serás como Anatolio y viviremos en una casa grande. José no va a pedir nunca teselas y cuando nos toque yo y Salvador tampoco.

-Ay cielo.- digo a punto de llorar.

La puerta se abre y 2 agentes de la paz se llevan a mi familia.

Me volteo de espaldas a la puerta y empiezo a llorar desconsoladamente. Entonces oigo como se abre la puerta e instantáneamente me volteo. Ni siquiera alcanzo a ver quién entra cuando ya tengo a mi mejor amiga en mis brazos, llorando. Tiene 13 igual que casi todas mis amigas ya que con lo de la muerte de mamá y todo eso yo y mis hermanos perdimos un año escolar. Se llama Marca es un poco más bajita que yo, de piel oscura, pelo café hasta la cintura, ojos castaños y una cicatriz en la frente. Nos mantenemos abrasadas con los ojos cerrados y llorando durante un buen rato nunca hablamos mucho pero siempre estábamos juntas, no quiero separarme de ella pero abro los ojos y veo parado como una estatua junto a la puerta a Riquier.

-Los del salón decidieron mandar a una representante mujer y a un hombre para despedirse.- explico él cuando vio que lo miraba.

Mi salón es el más pequeño de la escuela y probablemente de todo el distrito 11. Como necesitaban tantos salones para la cantidad de niños que había convirtieron la mitad de un baño en nuestro salón en donde bien apretados cabemos 19.

Me separo de Marca y me acerco a Riquier para abrasarlo. Me tengo que agachar un poco ya que él es el segundo más bajito del salón. Tiene la piel del mismo color que Marca y también tiene 13, el pelo y los ojos los tiene un poco más oscuros, su pelo lo tiene en casquete corto y cuando estoy aburrida en clase me pongo a buscarle pelusas ya que él se sienta enfrente de mí.

-Zito y Teodoro también querían ser el hombre que se despidiera de ti.- empezó a decir con lágrimas en los ojos- Pero yo quería verte. Me gustas Justina.

Los ojos se me llenan de lágrimas y le susurro en el oído.

-Si me hubieras pedido que fuera tu novia te hubiera dicho que sí.

-Debí de hacerlo.- contesta el.

Yo niego con la cabeza y me separo.

-Es más fácil despedirse de un amigo que de un novio.- le digo.

Entonces aparecen los agentes de la paz indicando que el tiempo se acabó. Corro a abrazar a Marca, no me pueden separar de ella aún no.

-Eres mi mejor amiga Marca, te quiero.- le digo mientras intentan separarla de mí.

-Yo también.- dice y saca algo de su bolsillo y me lo tiende- El grupo te manda esto.

Alcanzo a agarrar lo que me manda Marca antes de separarme de ella para siempre. Es una foto del grupo veo todos los rostros de mis compañeros y recuerdo que Riquier me dijo que Zito y Teodoro también querían despedirse de mí. Estoy segura de que Marca no era la única que quería despedirse pero todas sabían que tenía que ser ella quien se despidiera. En cambio en los hombre era más difícil elegir ya que Zito es mi mejor amigo (aunque yo siempre lo vi más como una amiga y a él eso no le molestaba ya que yo solo era una amiga para él, incluso abecés bromeando jugaba a que era gey aunque yo sabía que no lo era) y Teodoro es el niño más dulce y tierno del salón, sobre todo conmigo por lo que mis amigas del trabajo seguido cuando hablaba de él me decían que le gusto. La verdad es curioso ya que al parecer le gustaba a más de una persona y nunca tuve novio.

Finalmente la puerta se vuelve a abrir, mi corazón late demasiado rápido, tanto que no puedo concentrarme en mi hermano que viene a abrazarme. Yo correspondo su abrazo pero mi mirada está en el hijo mayor de la señora Lucrecia, Catalino.

-Me prometiste que íbamos a comer fresas esta noche.- me dice José lloroso.

-Y lo vamos a hacer.- le digo acariciando su pelo- Solo que tú aquí y yo en el tren.

-No es lo mismo.- me dice triste.

-Lo sé.- le susurro antes de levantar su rostro y mirarlo fijamente a los ojos- Prométeme que no vas a pedir teselas.

-Pero como le vo…- empezó a decir antes de que Catalino lo interrumpiera.

-Yo me encargo.- dice él- Tú pediste las teselas que debí pedir yo durante 2 años y si es necesario yo pediré las de tus hermanos.

-Gracias.- le digo antes de sepárame de mi hermano e ir a abrazar a Pí una amiga del trabajo que había entrado con ellos.

Pí es poquitito más baja que yo, tiene mi edad y va un año escolar por encima que yo. Tiene la piel más clara que yo, el pelo negro y largo, sus ojos son almendrados y es extremadamente flaquita, ella y Obrera son mis mejores amigas del trabajo. Sé que Obrera también le hubiera gustado despedirse de mi pero no es tan fuerte, ella apenas está en su primer cosecha es alta, llenita, de piel oscura, pelo chino y café y ojos del mismo color que su pelo.

-¿Ya te fijaste quien esta atrás?- me susurra Pí en un oído.

Yo asiento con la cabeza. Me alegra que no haya perdido el sentido del humor. Sé que por dentro esta destrozada y que en cuanto salga de aquí va a llorar como magdalena pero ahora se está haciendo la fuerte. Ella sabe lo que sentí por Catalino. Él fue lo más parecido que tuve a un novio, lo conocí un año antes de irme a vivir con su familia. Durante ese año él no me importo mucho pero en cuanto lo conocí bien me enamore de él. Al principio apenas hablábamos pero el último año nos la vivíamos juntos, me esperaba después del trabajo ya que mi jornada acababa después de la de él, después de bañarnos y antes de cenar platicábamos a solas en el jardín y todas mis compañeras de trabajo decían que parecíamos novios. Después me fui a vivir con Benedicta a mi antigua casa y ya solo lo veía en la escuela, muy debes en cuando me saludaba ya que al igual que Pí y a pesar de tener mi edad va un año delante de mí (solo que él y Pí van en grupos distintos) se consiguió una novia mayor que nosotros (con la cual corto ase poco) y cuando nos veíamos en lugar de mirarme con el amor de antes en sus hermosos ojos ámbar solo había tristeza.

-Te voy a extrañar mucho.- le digo a Pí.

-Y yo a ti.- se separó y me tendí un papel arrugado- Ten es una foto de nosotras.

En la foto estamos casi todas las del trabajo. Fue tomada hace unos 6 meses acabando la cosecha (de alimentos).

-Gracias.- le digo dándole un último abraso.

-Se me olvidaba.- me dice José- Ten es la foto de cuando regresamos a casa.

Tomo la foto y la veo un segundo antes de dirigirme a Catalino. Me decidí hoy le voy a confesar lo que sentí por el tanto tiempo.

-Se acabó su tiempo.- un agente de la paz entra por la puerta.

Catalino corre a abrasarme. Es moreno un poco más obscuro que yo, tiene el pelo castaño ligeramente largo, es una cabeza más alto que yo y tiene la piel suave. Me da un beso en la frente y me susurra tan bajo que apenas lo puedo escuchar yo.

-Aun te amo.

_Por dios llorare. ¿Les gusto? Espero que sí. Saben que espero sus comentarios._

_Los quiere: yo._


	4. Chapter 4: Recuerdos

_¡Regrese! Aunque sufrí un mal sabor de boca sobre esta historia hace poco, mientras sean más a los que les gusta, seguiré luchando._

**Capítulo 4: Recuerdos**

_Aun te amo, aun te amo, aun te amo…_

Me di la vuelta sobre la suave colcha de terciopelo verde sobre la que estaba acostada. No había dejado de pensar en esas tres palabras desde que había salido de la habitación de las despedidas. Su camino al tren lo hice automáticamente, sin pensar. Había oído las palabras de Ludivina incesantes, diciendo no sé cuántas tonterías. Pero no les hice caso. Me doy cuenta de que abraso las fotos firmemente contra mi abdomen y por un momento me siento mal por arrugar las. No puedo evitar una sonrisa por lo irónico de la situación, estoy a punto de morir y yo me preocupo por unas tontas fotos.

Miro la primer foto con melancolía. Es la foto del trabajo. Recorro los ocho rostros añorando estar en esos campos trabajando en lugar de aquí. El trabajo en el campo es muy duro, pero nada que ver con lo que me espera. Y por si fuera poco trabajar en el campo trae dinero para casa y al menos que gane los juegos del hambre no. Entonces pensé, José ya trabaja transportando cajas de los campos a la zona de empacar. Su paga es más baja que la mía pero es decente. Patricio acaba de empezar a trabajar cuatro meses atrás, trepando árboles para recolectar manzanas. Su paga es una miseria ya que trabaja solo dos horas, le ofrecieron un trabajo del mismo tiempo y mucho mejor pagado buscando y destruyendo panales de rastrevíspulas. Pero era muy peligroso y me negué. Benedicta se dedica todo el tiempo vendiendo lo que cosechamos de nuestro pequeño huerto en el mercado, lo que desgraciadamente no trae tantas ganancias como nos gustaría. ¿Qué será de mi familia ahora que no estoy yo? La preocupación recorre mi cuerpo causándome un nudo en el estómago.

No puedo evitar detenerme en los rostros de las niñas de hasta el frente, tan distintas a las demás. En un distrito donde el 50% de los habitantes son personas de color, el otro 40% (entre los que estoy yo) son personas morenas, así que el 10% restante sobresale mucho. Recuerdo claramente cuando conocí a la mayor, Matí. Acababan de inaugurar esa sección. Siempre he trabajado cosechando fresas, pero toda mi vida había estado en una sección mixta (hombres y mujeres) y con el mismo supervisor, un hombre cuarentón que nos golpeaba si llegábamos tarde o flojeábamos demasiado, pero que nos tomó cariño (y nosotros a él) y se volvió más flexible con los años. Mi mamá acababa de morir y llevaban un año cambiando de sección a los más jóvenes, flacos y débiles. Yo fui la última en salir, ya que sabía qué en esa sección pagaban más y me esforcé lo triple de lo común, cuando me cambiaron de sección de los ocho que éramos, solo quedaron tres de los originales, que eran obviamente los más grandes, tanto de edad, fuerza y estatura. Cuando llegue a mi nueva sección (solo de chicas) Matí tenía ocho años, había trabajado muy poco tiempo recolectando duraznos durante una jornada de solo dos horas, pero tenía dos hermanas menores que aún no podían trabajar y este trabajo a pesar de ser mucho más laborioso estaba mejor pagado. Yo solo había convivido con otras dos personas rubias, blancas y de ojos azules (ambas chicas) como ella, aunque ahora ya está tostadita por el sol. Me cayó muy bien desde el principio y pensé: Matí tiene ocho, José nueve. La mediana, Isidra (que ahora también trabaja conmigo), tiene cinco, Patricio tiene cuatro. Y Ubalda, la hermanita más pequeña de Matí que aún no puede trabajar, tiene dos, igual que Salvador. No puedo evitar carcajearme y sonreír cuando recuerdo como lo primero que dije ese día al llegar a lo de Lucrecia fue: ¡Niños ya les conseguí novia!

Me revuelco sobre mi cama sin dejar de reír. El mal sabor de boca que tenía por lo acontecido en las últimas horas se desvanece momentáneamente. Recuerdo como me miraron extrañados los tres. A Patricio se le olvido casi instantáneamente, Salvador y Ubalda van juntos a la escuela y hasta donde se son buenos amigos. Pero José, él está enamorado de Matí como más de un chico, casi no se hablan pero lo he sorprendido viéndola más de una vez. Me lleno de ternura al recordar cómo se quejó cuando se lo mencione y como poco a poco empezó a interesarse por ella.

Me recuesto de lado con un suspiro. ¿Cómo voy a dejar atrás a esos tres niños que incluso les buscaba novia antes de que dos de ellos supieran sumar? ¿Cómo voy a dejar atrás esa vida que aunque dura me ha dado muchos momentos buenos? La nostalgia me gana y no puedo evitar soltar una lágrima.

Vuelvo a mirar la foto. En la parte superior se encuentran Celestina y las hermanas Pasci y Fania. Las tres me agradan pero nunca me lleve especialmente bien con ellas, quizá hubo un tiempo que con Fania que tiene mi edad (Pasci tiene diez y siete y Celestina diez y seis).

Debajo de ellas estamos nosotras. Pí, Obrera y yo. Se revuelven mil sentimientos dentro de mí. Felicidad y gratitud por haberlas conocido, tristeza y miedo porque probablemente no las volveré a ver. Me acurruco sobre la cama en posición fetal y recuerdo cada instante que pasamos juntas. Recuerdo cuando conocí a Pí, una amiga llamada Siena había salido cosechada. Recuerdo el terror que me invadió en ese momento, era mi primera cosecha y era de las personas de mi edad con más papeletas. Siena solo tenía tres, no había muchas posibilidades de que saliera. Fania, Siena y yo nos apretábamos las manos con fuerza y temblábamos mientras oímos el discurso. Aún recuerdo como Ludivina saco una papeleta de la urna de las chicas y dijo con fuerza "Siena Gisse". Aún recuerdo la violencia con la que Fania la soltó, como si temiera que si no lo hacía se la llevaran con ella. En cambio yo la apreté más fuerte, iba a salir seleccionada una joven de diez y ocho a la cual no conocía, no ella, no podía ser ella. Siena me miro con terror un segundo, me soltó y camino. Me acuerdo del miedo que sentí, como deseaba que alguien se ofreciera voluntaria por ella. Al ver que nadie se ofrecía tuve la tentación de hacerlo yo, pero no lo hice. En cuanto se la llevaron por la puerta que yo cruce hace poco me tire al suelo a llorar. A Fania no le importaba tanto como a mí así que no lloro solo se quedó congelada hasta que su mamá la fue a abrazar y se la llevo. Entonces paso a mi lado Pí, en ese entonces solo la conocía porque trabajaba en el campo de al lado y era amiga (del trabajo) de una vecina llamada Rita. Ella solo se sentó a mi lado y me abrazo, no me conocía, no tenía por qué hacerlo. Fui una cobarde no me despedí de Siena. La vi morir en el baño de sangre como segunda. La extrañe muchísimo y a veces aun la extraño. Tres días después transfirieron a Pí a nuestra sección y se volvió nuestra amiga.

-Gracias.- le susurro a su foto.

Ella si fue valiente, ella si se despidió de mí. Mi corazón se contrae al pensar que probablemente ese será mi destino. Quizá yo solo seré la segunda niña en morir en el baño de sangre, quizá en seis meses ya nadie me recordara en el capitolio, en un año en todos los distritos excepto en el mío y tarde o temprano solo mi familia y amigos me recordaran.

-No lo harán se los prometo.- les digo a las tres fotos como si me pudieran escuchar- Nadie me olvidara. Are que todos recuerden aquella niña del distrito once.

En ese momento Ludivina toca la puerta y me dice que es hora de cenar, aun traigo el vestido de la cosecha pero no me importa. Salgo decidida, quizá no gane pero hare que el nombre Justina Vannes este en boca de todos incluso después de que acaben mis juegos, incluso después de que alguien destruya los juegos.

_¿Les gusto? Espero que sí. Perdonen la ortografía pero dispongo de muy poco tiempo y no me da tiempo de checar más que con el corrector de Word. Si tienen alguna sugerencia avísenme. También planeo hacer un capítulo de su familia y uno de sus compañeros de clase después. Y ya saben si quieren que me apure a actualizar, comenten. _

_Los quiere: yo._


	5. La Cena

_Sé que me he tardado mucho. Pero decidí ocuparme de historias donde tengo comentarios. Pero cada historia es como un hijo y yo no lo quiero abandonar, así que aquí estoy escribiendo. Espero y sea de su agrado. Ahí va el capítulo._

**Capítulo 5: La cena**

El lugar esta silencioso. En la mesa Benito sorbe una sopa como si no hubiera mañana mientras Climaca come tranquilamente un guisado de algo que no logro identificar. Mis ojos se abren de par en par al comprobar la cantidad de comida sobre la alargada mesa. Luce como los campos justo antes de ser cosechados.

-Justina. Ven. Come.- me anima mi mentora mientras le da unos golpecitos a una silla al laso de ella.

Yo asiento antes de abalanzarme a tomar un pan. Esta caliente, suave, dulce. Es tan distinto a los que comía en casa. En cuanto acabo de masticarlo me apresuro a tomar una manzana y devorarla. El jugo de esta explota en mi boca encendiendo mis sentidos, la idea de que en cuanto acabe habrá más me recorre cada centímetro del cuerpo haciendo que tiemble de ansiedad.

"Tienes que controlarte." pienso "Le prometiste a José que hoy comerías fresas."

-¡Dios mío niños!- exclama Ludivina asqueada mientras entra al comedor- Tengan algo de modales.

Benito se limpia la boca con el dorso de la mano y mira fijamente a nuestra escolta. Esta empieza a ponerse nerviosa pero no aparta la mirada de mi compañero.

-¿Alguna vez has visto a un niño de diez años rogar por teselas?- le pregunta sin parpadear.

-Uno no se vuelve elegible hasta los doce.- contesta ella nerviosa.

-Eso le intentaba explicar el agente de la paz pero el niño no cedía, necesitaba la comida para su familia.

-¿Y qué le paso al niño?- pregunta la peli rosa tragando saliva y poniéndose pálida, aunque bien podrían ser sus kilos de maquillaje.

-Está bajo tierra.- contesta mi compañero de distrito causando un escalofrió general.

No es que yo no haya visto muerte antes, eh visto mucha, pero la forma en que lo dijo, tan frió, tan serio, fue sencillamente aterrador.

-¿Y los demás Ludi?- le pregunta Climaca a nuestra escolta con dulzura, es obvio que quiere distraerla.

-Oh claro. Laris se encuentra… indispuesto.- comunica la mujer un poco dudosa.

Por la expresión de mi mentora deduzco que no es la primera vez que Laris está "indispuesto" para hacer su trabajo de mentor. Climaca me dedica una fugaz mirada e inmediatamente hago la relación. Cada que hay tributos de mi edad Laris casi nunca aparece en pantalla y cuando lo hace se encuentra ebrio. Catorce, todas sus víctimas tuvieron catorce.

-¿Y el señor Hugo?

-¡Ya llego por quien lloraban!- exclamo el recién nombrado abriendo la puerta y haciendo una entrada ruidosa.

-¿Y Laris? Déjenme adivinar.- dice mirándome fijamente- ¿Otra catorce añera?

Se acerca a mí con pasos pesados, toma mi barbilla con fuerza y la eleva en lo alto, no puedo evitar sentir cierta repulsión a su contacto. Pero me mantengo firme y lo miro directo a sus ojos castaños claro. Él me está analizando así que hago lo mismo. Me doy cuenta que podría ser un hombre bastante atractivo con su piel aceitunada y sus rasgos varoniles, pero su peste a sudor y su actitud arrogante le quitan todo lo bueno en un dos por tres.

-No sirve.- concluye soltándome de golpe y alejándose.

-¡Hugo!- lo recrimina Climaca- No le creas, sí que sirves.

-No le des falsas esperanzas Climática, morirá en el baño de sangre.- responde el hombre de una forma despectiva- Encárgate de ella y yo del varón, no creo que el Laro vaya a ayudarnos.

Escucho refunfuñar a mi mentora al lado mío y yo también lo hago. Hugo puede ser de lo más desesperante.

Busco la mirada de Benito para saber su opinión sobre lo sucedido y noto que ambos tenemos la misma opinión sobre su recién proclamado mentor, es muy desagradable.

-¿Podrían dejar de discutir y empezar a cenar?- pregunta Ludivina obviamente fastidiada- Ya casi es hora del resumen de las cosechas.

-¿Podrían traerme fresas?- pregunto tímidamente, no he hablado durante toda la cena y noto que mi vos desconcierta un poco a los demás.

-Claro nena. ¿No necesitas nada más?- me pregunta Climaca con la dulzura de una madre a sus hijos.

Una leve onda cálida recorre mi cuerpo, hace mucho que no oía ese tono. Benedicta me habla más como una hermana y la señora Lucrecia como lo que era, una inquilina, una que pagaba su renta arriesgando su vida pidiendo las teselas de su propia familia más la de la familia del hombre que en esos momentos amaba.

-Papel y pluma.- digo sin dudarlo.

-¡La gente cada vez está más loca! ¡Ahora comen papel y madera!- exclama nuestra escolta escandalizada. Suelto una pequeña risita mientras pienso que son mucho más locos los tacones con forma de bolso que ahora trae ella puestos que comer papel.

-Son para anotar.- me explico- Quiero recordar quienes serán mis contrincantes cuando este en la arena luchando por mi vida. Debo saber por quién preocuparme y por quién no.

Miro fugazmente a Hugo que me dedica una sonrisa de medio lado. Le voy a demostrar que si sirvo.

_Sé que es un poco corto pero digamos que es una prueba. Si tengo reviews are más largo el próximo. ¿Les gustaría que pasara la lista de los tributos que escribirá Justina? Oh prefieren que solo aparezcan sus anotaciones cuando se menciona a alguno. Espero su opinión._

_Los quiere: yo._


	6. Chapter 6

_¡He regresado! No sé por qué saludo como si a alguien le gustara esta historia pero tengo fe de que algún día a alguien le alegre saber que esta historia fue actualizada. Así que aquí vamos._

**Capítulo 6: Benito**

Doy un largo suspiro para agarrar valor y entonces golpeo su puerta con mi mano libre. Pasan unos segundos sin que se oiga ningún ruido así que llego a pensar que está dormido hasta que unos pesados pasos se escuchan del otro lado de la puerta.

-¿Quién?- pregunta sin abrir la puerta.

-Justina.- respondo sin moverme y al no recibir ninguna respuesta añado- Tu compañera.

Parece que han pasado milenios cuando al fin entreabre la puerta.

-Ya sé que eres mi compañera. ¿Qué quieres?- pregunta en un tono frío pero no hostil.

-Yo…- un escalofrió recorre mi cuerpo, normalmente son los demás los que se acercan a mí no yo a ellos, así que me siento nerviosa- Solo quería saber si te gustaría comer fresas conmigo.

Levanto mi brazo derecho donde llevo cargando el inmenso recipiente con fresas cubiertas de algo cremoso llamado queso cotagge que me dieron.

-¿No querías comerlas sola?- me pregunta.

Me muerdo el labio al recordar como pedí permiso para comérmelo sola en mi compartimiento. -Si pero no podía comerlo ahí, con Ludivina y Hugo mirándome, juzgándome.- me excuso.

-Lo siento estoy muy lleno.- dice él mientras empieza a cerrar la puerta.

\- Durante mis dos cosechas anteriores mis hermanos y yo acabada la cena nos íbamos a esconder al patio de atrás de la casa donde vivíamos para comer fresas juntos.- le confieso mientras pongo una mano para trabar la puerta- Eran especiales porque yo todo el año cultivo fresas pero jamás como ni una, aparte es un fruto caro aunque quisiéramos no podría pagarlas, así que iba guardando un poco de mi dinero en lugar de dárselo a la señora Lucrecia. Compraba las fresas que pudiera en el mercado un día antes y la noche después de la cosecha las comíamos como una forma de decirles que todo iba a estar bien, que aún seguía con ellos.- siento como la puerta se abre un poco más así que saco mi mano- Sé que ya no estoy con ellos pero le prometí a mis hermanos que aun así las comería, y sé que es tonto pero es mi forma de decirles que todo estará bien, que luchare por regresar y aunque ya no esté físicamente nunca los dejare.

Bajo la mirada por qué ya no puedo aguantar las lágrimas. Mis puños se aprietan a mis costados como una forma de encerrar en ellos toda mi frustración y así evitar desplomarme. El recipiente con las fresas se me ha caído pero al ser un vidrio duro no se ha roto sin embargo algunas fresas han salido volando. Solo espero que no despierte a nadie.

Escucho un leve rechinido que anuncia que la puerta de Benito se ha abierto completamente. Yo no levanto la mirada pero siento como se agacha y recoge el recipiente. Con su mano libre toma una de las mías sobresaltándome y haciendo que lo voltee a mirar. Con cuidado abre mi puño y estira mi brazo de tal manera que pueda cargar las fresas que coloca ahí.

-Sabes yo tengo una hermana.- me dice acuclillado en frente de mí, así le saco casi cabeza y media- Es solo dos años mayor que tú y es lo que más quiero en este mundo.

-¿Y cómo se llama?- le pregunto apenas en un susurro mientras lo miro fijamente a los ojos.

-Saturmina ¿No es un nombre muy bonito verdad?

Niego con la cabeza haciendo que él se ría. Me siento tan rara, como una niña pequeña que necesita que la protejan así que me pregunto si es eso lo que estaba buscando cuando vine aquí. Hasta este momento había visto a Benito como un igual, con más posibilidades de sobrevivir, pero aun así un igual. Pero ahora me siento tan pequeña e indefensa y al tan grande y fuerte… eso muy extraño para mí ya que al ser la mayor de mis hermanos y de casi todos mis compañeros de clase no estoy acostumbrada a sentirme pequeña.

-¿Sigo invitado a tu banquete?- me pregunta señalando con su cabeza mis fresas.

Yo asiento can la cabeza y sigo a mi compañero al interior de su habitación. Una vez adentro me invita a sentarme mientras cierra la puerta con seguro.

-Me siento más seguro así pero si quieres lo quito.- me dice.

Tardo un segundo en comprender a lo que se refiero y en cuanto lo entiendo niego con la cabeza haciendo que Benito enarque una ceja.

-Déjalo así.- susurro apenas audible.

Me quedo paralizada en el centro de la habitación no muy segura de que hacer hasta que Benito toma las fresas de mis manos y las pone en el piso, también agarra los almohadones de su cama y pone uno de cada lado del recipiente.

-¿Te vas a quedar ahí parada?- me pregunta a lo que como toda respuesta me siento.

-Y ¿Cómo murieron?- me pregunta.

-¿Quiénes?- pregunto confundida.

-Tus padres, porque no creo que llames a tu mamá señora Lucrecia.

-Oh ellos- suspiro.

-Si es algo muy personal…

-No.- lo interrumpo- Está bien. Mamá falleció con la epidemia de influenza hace tres años y papá la vez que intentaron construir donde las rastrevíspulas tenían sus nidos y ellas atacaron.

-Lo lamento.

-Yo también.- contesto- ¿Y qué hay de los tuyos?

-A él no lo he visto desde que se enteró de que mi mamá esperaba otro bebé y ella es una prostituta.- me confiesa con un poco de rencor.

-Ya veo.

Después de eso ya no hablamos, solo comemos y nos acompañamos. El silencio no es incómodo ni pesado, solo es silencio. Cuando nos acabamos las fresas no tengo el valor para regresar a mi compartimiento así que me quedo ahí viendo como la luna que se cola por la única ventana de la habitación ilumina todo el lujo que nunca hemos tenido ni Benito ni yo y que si fuera por nosotros jamás hubiéramos conocido.

_Espero con todo mi corazón que a alguien le guste lo suficiente para dejar un review. Esto lo hago con todo mi esfuerzo para que a alguien le guste así que aquí esta este capítulo._

_Los quiere: yo._


	7. Chapter 7

_¡Regrese! Claro emociónate como si a alguien le importara. Bueno, ya, x. ¡Seguiré intentando! Aquí está la llegada al Capitolio. Espero y les guste._

**Capítulo 8: La llegada al Capitolio**

-¡Abran la puerta en este instante!- la vos de Ludivina me despierta, sigo en la habitación de Benito.

Él ya está parado y se encuentra al lado de la puerta. Me hace una señal con el dedo para que no haga ruido y me guiña un ojo justo antes de abrir la puerta.

-¿Qué se le ofrece?- pregunta una vez que nuestra escolta lo puede ver.

-¿Podría saberse donde esta Justina?- pregunta la mujer del Capitolio, parece alterada.

-Si claro.- contesta Benito y no dice nada más.

-¿Y bien?- lo cuestiona exasperada.

-En el tren obviamente.- responde haciendo que tenga ganas de reír.

-¿Y tú sabes en que parte del tren?

-Por supuesto.

-¿Y dónde?

-¿Dónde qué?

-¡¿Dónde está?!

-Creí que ya habíamos concordado que dentro del tren.

-¿Pero en qué parte del tren?

-Oh claro, en la sección del distrito once.

-¡Benito Aniceto dime donde esta Justina ahora mismo!- explota finalmente la mujer.

-¿Por qué no le preguntas a ella?

Finalmente mi compañero de distrito abre completamente la puerta de habitación abre completamente su puerta dejándome ver sentada sobre la alfombra aun con el vestido de la cosecha y aguantándome la risa.

-¿Se podría saber por qué no estás en tu habitación?- pregunta Ludivina que hace todo su esfuerzo para no gritarme.

-Porque dormí aquí.- contesto como si fuera la mayor obviedad del mundo.

-¿Y por qué dormiste aquí?

-¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo?

-¡Justina!- me riñe la escolta, al parecer no está de humor como para que le tomen el pelo.

-Disculpe.

-No se ponga así, no hicimos nada malo.- se apresura a defenderme Benito- Vino a comer fresas conmigo y nos quedamos dormidos platicando.

-¿Esperas que me crea eso?

-Si.- respondió el señalando el tazón de fresas que seguía en el suelo.

La peli-rosa parece dudarlo un segundo pero al final bufa y sale de la habitación.

-Justina quiero que te vayas a bañar a TU habitación y te cambies de ropa. ¿Entendiste?- me advierte antes de salir, yo asiento con la cabeza- No te escuche.

-Entendí.

-Bien.- se dio por satisfecha- Y no te tardes, estamos por llegar.

Sigo sus instrucciones obediente. Me meto a la regadera que tiene el agua tan agradable que siento que voy a llorar. Sin embargo no puedo evitar pensar en todas las veces que yo y mis hermanos hemos tenido que mover cielo, mar y tierra para conseguir un poco de agua y salgo lo más rápido que puedo.

Me pongo unos jeans grises y una playera naranja con una flor estampada sobre un pecho. Veo mis apenas florecientes curvas reflejarse en el espejo. Es tan rara verlas, después de llevar cuatro años usando ropa heredada de Catalino la ropa cuadrada ha inundado mi diminuto armario. Incluso ahora que ya no vivo en su casa la ropa que le queda chica sigue llegando a mis manos y yo la comparto con José. Agito la cabeza y camino hacia el comedor donde ya están Ludivina, Climaca, Hugo y Benito.

-Buenos días.- me saluda mi mentora a lo que respondo con una sonrisa.

-Hay comida de sobra y claro muchas fresas, si las de anoche no fueron suficientes.- comenta Hugo pícaramente mirando a Benito.

-No gracias, esas son especiales.- digo antes de sentarme al lado de mi compañero y empezar a comer como si el hombre que esta frente a mí no hubiera intentado insinuar algo.

La comida es especialmente buena y no puedo evitar sentir que es una de esas últimas comidas que les dan a los presos más importantes antes de matarlos en la plaza pública. Es que eso soy, una presa, una lo suficientemente importante como para darme una semana de lujos antes de ejecutarme.

-¡Pónganse de píe muchachos!- exclamo Ludivina emocionada- Hemos llegado.

-0-0-0-

La gente se amontona a nuestro alrededor asfixiándonos. Ludivina y Hugo se ven encantados con toda la atención, Climaca parece resignada, Benito está a la defensiva y yo… yo parezco un cachorrito asustado.

Nos guían a un extenso pasillo blanco donde unos agentes de la paz nos separan. Sola sin Climaca ni Benito, las únicas dos personas en las que confió en este lugar, dejo que me lleven a una habitación donde tres personas me hacen desvestirme y entrar a una tina.

-No quiero.- me reúso cuando me dicen que desvestirme incluye mis calzones.

-Mira niña no estamos para tus jueguitos.- me dice una mujer con el cabello blanco con mechas blancas y que parece vestir como bailarina de ballet.

-Discúlpala ¿sí?- me pide un chico con media cabeza rapada vestido de verde- Ella es Juana, yo soy Francisco y la hermosa chica a mi lado,- dijo mirando a la tercer miembro de mi equipo de preparación- es Melitón.

Melitón definitivamente era el peor nombre que le pudieron poner a esta chica. Su vestido parecía de princesa de cuento de hadas y tenía una linda corona de flores en su cabeza. Se había sonrojado y miraba con dulzura al hombre a su lado.

-Puaj ¿Podrían ser más cursis?- grazno la que vestía de bailarina con asco.

-Te contare un secreto,- me susurra Francisco al oído- ella se siente fea porque jamás había usado tan poco maquillaje.

Los observo, es cierto que no puedes encontrar personas como ellos en mi distrito pero lucen demasiado normales para ser Capitolinos.

-¿Por qué lucen así?- me atrevo a preguntar.

-¿A qué te refieres cariño?- pregunta el único chico de la habitación.

-Normales.- explico.

-Si a normales te refieres vulgarmente poco arreglados agrádeselo a la estilista de tu compañero.- contesta Juana con un bufido.

-Eulagia pensó que te sentirías más cómoda así.- continúa Francisco.

Guardo silencio por un segundo pero al final asiento, definitivamente ella me agrada.

-Ahora ¿Te desnudaras?

_Bueno aquí esta. Espero que a alguien le guste y comente._

_Los quiere: yo._


	8. Chapter 8

_Bueno estoy de regreso, espero y alguien lo lea._

**Capítulo 9: El desfile**

Aferro la demasiado vaporosa bata lila que me dieron alrededor de mi cuerpo cuando un hombre entra por la puerta. Es pelirrojo y al igual que sus compañeros no parece capitolino. Su ropa tiene estampados extraños y algo de bisutería pero si le quitamos eso incluso puede pasar por alguien de mi distrito.

-Hola nena ¿Por qué con tanta ropa?

Tengo que controlarme para evitar gritarle algo. ¿Cómo es posible que Snow nos ponga con pedófilos? Bueno, quizás estoy exagerando, después de todo no ha dicho más que siete palabras. Aun así aferro con más fuerza mi bata.

-¿Qué paso muñeca? ¿Te comió la lengua el ratón?- idiota.

El pelirrojo se voltea y veo como empieza a buscar algo dentro de un cajón. Enserio que me siento muy vulnerable sola con este hombre pero no es como que tenga demasiada opción. El hombre, que ahora noto tiene los ojos del mismo verde claro que Salvador, camina hasta ponerse frente a mí con una cinta métrica en las manos, esto no me gusta.

-Hablo enserio guapa, tienes que quitarte esa bata.- me dice en el tono más amable que ha usado hasta ahora.

La idea de negarme suena muy atractiva pero después pienso que es mi estilista y en parte de él depende si me tomaran en cuenta en la arena o no. Si resulta tener talento, como no muchos, y me hace un traje lindo captare la mirada de algunos posibles patrocinadores que yo solo tendré que terminar de convencer a la hora de las entrevistas. En cambio sí no tiene talento y es como la mayoría me ara un traje ridículo, en este caso necesitaría que fuese un traje realmente ridículo ya que así mínimamente le pondrán atención a mi entrevista y si me esfuerzo pueda lograr que me quieran. Así que dejo caer la bata pero antes que los pervertidos ojos de este sujeto me recorran cruzo las piernas y mis brazos sobre mi pecho.

-¡Oh vamos! No te escondas así, ni que te fuera a hacer algo.- se queja al ver mi actitud- Para tu información tengo novia. Bueno técnicamente aun no pero pronto caerá alguna. ¿Quién podría resistirse a esto?- pregunta pasando sus manos frente a él y tengo que controlarme para no gritarle que yo.

Mi estilista me toma algunas medidas para las que dentro de mi juicio no hubiera sido necesario que me quitara la bata ya que no necesita que descruce nada.

-Tienes lindas piernas.- comenta una vez que termina.

En toda respuesta me giro y me agacho por mi bata que descansa en el suelo, me tiene sin cuidado que opine de mis piernas.

-Y nalgas.- dice el estúpido haciéndome rechinar los dientes para evitar hablar, siento que así seré menos vulnerable- Sabes si no se te vieran tanto las costillas podrías estar bastante buena.

Lo ignoro y camino hacia una silla, que está al lado del cajón de donde saco la cinta métrica, seguramente destinada para él. También hay un escritorio de vidrio bastante ostentoso, sobre este hay una libreta con solapa de colores que parece maltratada por el uso.

La curiosidad me gana y la abro. En la primer página en grande está escrito: "69° Juegos del Hambre: distrito 11". Al voltear la página hay una larga lista de nombres cada uno seguido por una anotación, dos están subrayados en verde: Francisco y Meliton. La anotación del primero es: "Idiota, bueno con las personas, habilidad con el cabello." Y la de ella es: "Hermosa, dulce, piel y uñas." Me pregunto por qué no estará Juana. Me dispongo a seguir revisando el curioso cuaderno cuando mi estilista me lo arranca de las manos.

-Es privado.- musita mientras lo abraza contra su pecho de forma protectora.

Una idea cruza por mi mente y abro el cajón del que el idiota saco la cinta métrica y rebusco hasta encontrar unos postit y una pluma. En uno escribo: "Hablare y cooperare si me dejas leer" y se lo muestro.

-Definitivamente no.- contesta tajante.

Agarro otro postit y esta vez pongo: "¿Qué te cuesta? De todos modos pronto estaré muerta." Él me mira pensativo durante un momento, no parece agradarle mucho la idea.

-Lo necesito ahorita pero te lo daré después del desfile.- accede antes de girarse y caminar hacia la salida del lugar- ¿No vienes? Te llevare a un lugar con comida.

No es como si tuviera mucha hambre, creo que he comido más en estas últimas dos comidas de lo que comí toda la semana pasada, pero si el desfile no empieza hasta casi la noche como normalmente no me vendría nada mal un poco de comida. Así que lo sigo. Me guía por un largo pasillo hasta una pequeña habitación con una mesa de metal, dos sillas, algunos mandos y nada de comida.

-Bueno volveré en aproximadamente en una hora,- dice mi estilista- confió en que sepas servirte sola… No rompas nada.

El pelirrojo me da la espalda y se dispone a salir por el mismo pasillo pero aunque estoy segura de que descubriré como utilizar esos mandos y "servirme sola" aún tengo una duda.

-No se tu nombre.- le recuerdo, él me voltea a ver sorprendido, es la primera vez que escucha mi vos.

-Eudox Federici, el mejor guitarrista y estilita del Capitolio, a tu servicio.- anuncio en un tono solemne nada concorde con la sonrisa burlona que me dedico después. Este hombre es todo un caso.

-0-0-0-

Los mandos de la mesa al parecer son un poco más complicados de lo que creía pero al final logro hacerme de un par de sándwiches con algo que sabe a carne pero no se siente como carne y una manzana. Ahora lo único que tengo que hacer es esperar.

La puerta se abre y me encuentro a Eudox con los ojos brillantes, una sonrisa en el rostro y una bolsa de ropa en los brazos.

-Niña te van a amar.- afirma con total seguridad antes de tomarme de la mano y llevarme a rastras de regreso a la antigua habitación donde ya me espera mi equipo de preparación.

Una sonrisa ilumina mi rostro cuando Melitón me tiende un juego de ropa interior color beige que me dejan ponerme antes de hacerme quitar la bata de nuevo, el brasier es strapless.

Y ahora si empieza el ajetreo. Mi estilista parece en su zona de confort cuando se trata de mandar. Me sientan en una silla y mientras Francisco me hace un trenzado en el cabello Melitón me pinta las uñas de los pies y manos haciendo formas de cerezas y manzanas. Frente al espejo Juana se maquilla y desmaquilla una y otra vez hasta que parece conforme con un estilo y les ordena a sus compañeros moverse para copiar el diseño en mí.

-Preciosa.- dice orgullosa- Incluso pareces civilizada.

Me abstengo de contestarle. Ella se aparta moviéndose como pato, le sonríe a Eudox y le tiende los instrumentos de trabajo que acaba de utilizar, este los toma obediente.

El ajetreo continua con Melitón pintándome algo en las piernas y Francisco en los brazos. A pesar de que la habitación está lleno de espejos es un poco difícil seguir la pista de lo que están haciendo. Así que decido no esforzarme y esperar a que terminen.

-0-0-0-

-Les dije, preciosa.- repite Juana con una sonrisa mientras me miro frente al espejo.

Mi pelo está arreglado en un trenzado tan suelto y flojo que me sorprendo lo bien que se ve, tengo una flor en el cabello. Tanto brazos como piernas (completamente bien rasurados) están pintadas con lo que parecen enredaderas. Mi rostro (sin ninguna marca de acné) parece suave, blando y una completa obra de arte, los ojos están delineados por una combinación de hojas y mariposas que parecen danzar en el viento y mis labios son de un suave color durazno. La ropa que traigo puesta no se queda muy atrás, es un mono flojo y extremadamente corto cuya parta baja deja a la duda si es short o falda (es short), un resorte lo ajusta bien en mi cintura y otro sobre el pecho ya que lo único que lo "sostiene" (en verdad no es más que decorativo) es un hilo que pasa por mi cuello, pero lo bello de este mono es que su diseño y colores recuerdan a los campos del distrito once en otoño, es como ver a casa.

-Yo diseñe esa ropa ¿Qué esperabas?- pregunta Eudox ególatramente ganándose una mirada asesina por parte de la maquillista.

-Chica, los vas a deslumbrar.- asegura Francisco poniéndome una mano en el hombro.

-Gracias.- digo honestamente pero entonces miro mis pies descalzos- ¿No llevare zapatos?

-¡Zapatos!- exclama Milton, esperen ¿Milton?

La chica vestida de princesa sale corriendo a una orilla de la habitación donde una caja la esperaba. Regreso y me entrego unas sandalias café como si fueran lo más preciado del mundo, yo articule un "gracias" y me las puse.

-Con que si hablas.- comente y la vi teñirse de rubor.

-Es que eres tan pequeña.- contesto- Es mi primer año y no esperaba encontrarme en esta situación. Sentía que si te hablaba me iba a… iba a…

Los verdes ojos de la miembro de mi equipo de preparación se aguadan e inmediatamente se abraza a Francisco haciendo que Eudox haga una mueca de desagrado. Yo me muerdo el labio, no esperaba que me tomaran cariño tan fácil y tan rápido, de hecho no esperaba que les importase siquiera.

-0-0-0-

-Me siento tan ridículo.- dijo Benito como saludo cuando llego a mi lado en la sección desde donde los carros nos llevarían.

Lo volteo a ver, luce una versión masculina de mi traje y maquillaje. Las diferencias más notorias son que en el suyo se nota claramente que es n short y en la parte de arriba se puede ver casi claramente su pecho ya que el traje se abre en v.

-A mí me gusta.- comento subiendo los hombros.

-Tenía que ser.- murmura, parece molesto.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto confundida.

-¡Te dejaste manipular por el Capitolio!- me grita.

-¿Disculpa? ¿Solo porque me recuerda a casa como luzco y eso me gusta?- respondo a la defensiva.

-¿A casa? Pues se supone que todos estos trajes están basados en cada distrito así que lo normal es que te recuerden a casa para así manipularte.- afirma Benito en un tono bastante incómodo.

-¡Hey ya! ¿Podrías dejar de odiar la vida?- le reclamo, me arte de la gente negativa.

-Dime si mi vida no es lo suficientemente odiable.

-No más que la mía.

-¿Tu que sabes?

-¡Que no quiero morir así!- mi breve momento de valentía desaparece en el momento, una opresión invade mi estomaga y siento mis ojos aguadarse- No quiero morir odiando la vida y si esta horrible creación del Capitolio me hace sentirme en casa voy a fingir que es hermosa.

-Hey.- dice el poniendo uno de sus brazos sobre mis hombros- Creo que desde siempre he estado un poco enojado con la vida así que no me hagas mucho caso ¿De acuerdo?

Yo asiento, me siento como una niñita llorona, manipulándolo así, pero no es mi intención, solo no puedo evitarlo.

-Sabes de echo creo que mi estilista fue al distrito once cuando era más chica y se enamoró de los colores de sus campos.- narra- Parece que su papá hacia mapas o algo así, el chiste es que iba seguido a los distritos y después de que su madre murió también la llevaba a ella. Dice que nada es tan hermoso como el atardecer en los campos del once durante otoño.

Lo miro incrédula ¿Su estilista enserio dijo eso?

-Pu...púes a eso me recuerda esta ropa. A los campos del once e otoño.- confieso, él me sonríe dulcemente- Pero cambiando de tema, necesitamos formar una alianza, una grande con personas de otros distritos.

El parece desconcertado al inicio por mi tan abrupto cambio de actitud y tema pero no tarda demasiado en captar.

-¿Exactamente por qué?

-¿No has visto lo bien que le va a los profesionales? Aparte si uno de la alianza le gusta al público eso nos ayudara a todos.

-Está bien, pues unámonos a los profesionales.- al inicio creo que bromea pero en su rostro no muestra sarcasmo.

-¿Disculpa?

-Lo que escuchaste unámonos a los profesionales.- repite.

-¿Acaso estás loco?

-¡No! ¿Por qué?

-Primero que nada, los profesionales a mi jamás me aceptarían y a ti no estoy segura.- enumero con los dedos- Segundo, son los perritos falderos del Capitolio. Tercero, no dudarían ni un segundo en matarnos a sangre fría. Y cuarto, lo que quiero hacer es una alianza lo suficientemente fuerte y llamativa como para robarle la atención a los profesionales y que así alguien más tenga su oportunidad.

Benito me mira dubitativo.

-¿En quién piensas?

-Disculpen.- una vos nos interrumpe antes de que pueda decir cualquier cosa.

Nos giramos y frente a mí se encuentra la niña del distrito siete vestida de árbol. Es un par de centímetros más alta que yo, tiene el cabello oscuro atado en un par de trenzas que hacen un arreglo extraño sobre su cabeza, los ojos color avellana y pecas, muchas pecas. Su caso es un poco triste, es un año menor que yo, sin embargo cuando la pasaron al frente se mordió el labio y miro fieramente a su escolta, un hombre obsesionado con el peluche y el azul.

-Estaba por ahí y no pude evitar escuchar su plática. Y como de todos modos yo planeaba unirme a cualquiera que no fuera de mi distrito pensé…

-Justina, es una niña.- la interrumpe Benito mirándome.

-¿Y que con que sea una niña?- pregunta ella a la defensiva.

-¿Cómo tendremos una alianza fuerte si la llenamos de personas de menos de dieciséis?- pregunta él a su vez, yo no sé si meterte.

-Para tu información esta niña de menos de dieciséis sabe usar arco.- anuncia dejándonos impactados.

-¿Arco? ¿Hablas enserio?- necesito confirmar lo que escuche.

-Muy enserio, y tengo muchas más habilidades si me dejan entrar.

Benito parece dudarlo, yo quiero gritar que sí. ¿Arco? ¿Una niña de trece años de un distrito no profesional? Es algo que no se puede dejar pasar.

-¿Cómo aprendiste a usar el arco?- pregunta Benito.

-En mi distrito hay muchas ardillas, ratas, pájaros… cosas de esas.- narra- Cuando empiezan a talar todos huyen. El supervisor nos da permiso a los niños que aún no estamos en edad de trabajar talando árboles de cazarlos y después vendérselos a los leñadores.

-¿No es ilegal?- me atrevo a preguntar, en mi distrito tenemos prohibido casar, y ay de aquel que se atreva.

-¡Claro que no!- exclama contenta- He dicho que el supervisor nos da permiso. Aparte si no lo hacemos los animales son tan adaptables que luego intentan usar las maquinas como guaridas. Eso entorpece el trabajo.

-¿Y eres buena?- sigue Benito con el cuestionario.

-En realidad no mucho.- admite la chiquilla- Apenas llevo unos meses practicando, antes mi hermano era el que se dedicaba a eso, pero cumplió dieciséis y lo aceptaron con los leñadores, él me estaba enseñando. Y no es por nada pero era buenísimo, sé que si practico podre mejorar. Aparte, los humanos son mucho más grandes que las ardillas, será más fácil atinarles.

Sentí un escalofrió con lo último. Matar, que horrible suena eso para una chica que a lo que se dedica es a cuidar la vida, porque después de todo las plantas son seres vivos y también están mis hermanos.

-¡Chicos a los carros!- exclama Ludivina con las mejillas rojas de la emoción- Y tu niña regresa con tú distrito. ¡El desfile va a comenzar!

-¿Cuál dijiste que era tú nombre?- pregunta Benito serio a la niña del siete.

-Padua Ricardino.- contesta con una sonrisa y espera un momento más por la respuesta.

-¡Niña! Que ya salen los primeros. ¡Corre!- exclama su escolta con una vos demasiado aguda para un hombre en lo que intenta llegar a ella en sus inmensos zapatos de plataforma.

Padua nos mira una última vez antes de seguirlo y treparse a su carro. Nuestra propia escolta no tarda en llevarnos a nosotros a un carro jalado por un par de hermosos caballos cafés, nunca había visto uno antes.

-¡Recuerden! La cabeza en alto.- dice una mujer con la mitad del pelo pintado de morado y el otro en un castaño rojizo, aretes con forma de tijeras y un vestido rosa con morado- Enamórenlos.

El carro arranca y Benito me susurra que ella es su estilista, la famosa Eulagia. Salimos después del distrito diez que viene vestido de filetes de carne, honestamente patético, pobres chicos. La cámara nos enfoca y me siento desvanecer con toda la gente observándonos. Los gritos son apabullantes y la cantidad de colores marea. Al parecer les gustamos, no tanto como los del cuatro que prácticamente están desnudos en sus trajes de dioses marinos, pero les gustamos. El pétalo de alguna flor cae en mi hombro y antes de que lo pueda apreciar vuela con el aire al frente donde diviso al carro de Padua que está llegando frente el balcón del presidente Snow, ese hombre me da escalofríos.

-¿La vamos a aceptar?- le pregunto a Benito y ya se la respuesta desde antes de que la diga.

-Sí.

_Este es largo. Espero y valga la pena, enserio me esforcé mucho y me encantaría que a alguien le gustara. Ya saben si quieren que me apure comenten._

_Los quiere: yo._


	9. Chapter 9

_Aquí hay otro capítulo._

**Capítulo 10: Memorias**

-Cuídalo ¿Entendiste? Es bastante valioso.- me pide Eudox nerviosamente mientras me tiende su cuaderno.

-Tranquilo lo hare.- respondo mientras sostengo el preciado objeto como si se tratara de un tesoro.

En ese momento una foto resbalo de su cuaderno cayendo del lado blanco sobre mis pies. Él se apresura a levantarla, la mira y se pone nervioso.

-No la necesitas.- dice mientras la esconde tras su espalda.

-¡Eudox! Hicimos un trato.- me quejo poniendo las manos en mis caderas.

-No tiene nada de especial.

-No importa. Yo quiero verla.- insisto.

Finalmente me la da y yo la miro escéptica. En ella se encuentra él con una guitarra eléctrica colgando y a Juana jalándolo del hombro.

-¿Qué es esto?- pregunto extrañada.

-La tomo Milton hace unos días.- empezó a explicar mi estilista- Su distrito no es exactamente popular así que las revistas no se molestan en mandar fotógrafos para nosotros así que si queremos tener un lugar entre sus páginas nosotros mismos tenemos que fotografiarnos y enviárselas. Francisco dijo que así todos sabrían quién era la líder del equipo de preparación de la chica del distrito once.

-¿Y por qué traes una guitarra?

-Te dije que era el mejor guitarrista y estilista del capitolio ¿no?- responde con una sonrisa de suficiencia- Todo está en el diario ¿Por qué no lo lees?

Yo asiento mientras meto la foto en una hoja al azar del cuaderno. Me muero por saber que ronda por la mente de este hombre.

-0-0-0-

En la cena vemos las repeticiones del desfile. Fuimos de los más alagados sin embargo tampoco estamos en el top tres. Al acabar camino a mi habitación con la amenaza de Ludivina de que si me volvía a atrapar en el cuarto de Benito o viceversa no me dejaría comer más que una rebanada de pan tostado y té. Quizá parezca una amenaza algo tonta pero es bastante convincente, de todos modos no tenía planeado salir de mi habitación por la noche, este lugar me da escalofríos.

Cierro la puerta y me acuesto sobre la inmensa cama de sábanas blancas. Ya me he cambiado la ropa por un pantalón azul y una playera rosa con el estampado de una rosa color rosa, bastante irónico ¿no? La verdad no tengo la energía ni la fuerza de voluntad para pararme y volverme a cambiar de ropa. La euforia que me recorrió ayer después de ver la foto de mis compañeras de trabajo se ha ido desvaneciendo lentamente así que la nostalgia y el dolor me han empezado a atacar cruelmente. Me giro de tal manera que quedo mirando el pequeño buro al lado de mi cama donde descansan el diario de Eudox, la pulsera de mamá y las tres fotos. Estiro la mano y tomo una al azar esperando que me de las fuerzas necesarias para continuar. Resulta ser que agarro la de mis compañeras de trabajo así que la cambia por otra donde veinte rostros me miran acomodados en tres filas.

Mis dedos acarician la de hasta arriba donde dos de los cuatro niños sonríen a la cámara. Me detengo a observar a los dos de en medio: Teodoro y Riquier. No puedo evitar pensar que ambos estaban interesados en mí, o mínimo Riquier sí, y yo nunca me fije demasiado en ninguno. Es cierto lo que le dije al segundo en la despedida sobre que si me hubiera pedido ser algo más que amigos hubiera aceptado pero en realidad nunca me gusto como tal, yo no tenía ojos más que para Catalino y después de que lo nuestro murió estaba demasiado dolida para interesarme realmente en alguien más.

Pero sacando de contexto cualquier cosa romántica ambos fueron toda una bendición en mi vida. Teodoro era el único que se atrevía a defenderme de Aaron un idiota que acosaba, molestaba y se le insinuaba a todo lo que se moviera. Aparte de que podía platicar con él sobre cualquier tontería de una manera que podía hacerla parecer una charla profunda. Y Riquier siempre sabía que decir para alegrarme el día, me prestaba sus cosas e incluso me llego a regalar un par de plumas, un lujo que en mi distrito puede llegar a ser tomado por demencial.

En la fila de en medio se encuentra nuestra tutora, la maestra Adele una mujer bastante optimista e inocente que nunca había tenido que sufrir verdaderamente lo que es el hambre aunque, claro, nunca habría podido siquiera imaginarse todo el alimento que yo había visto con mis propios ojos. Después están el resto de los hombres de mi salón: Abel (el mejor amigo de Teodoro y Riquier, ambos), Aaron, Abigail (si, es un chico)… Zito… Con este último mi corazón se contrae. La verdad es que mi amistad con él era tan improbable que aún me sorprendo cuando llegando a la escuela grita mi nombre o se sienta en la misma silla que yo sin importar lo que los demás piensen. Zito, un chico flaco hasta los huesos, alto como un árbol y con la piel más pálida del grupo, es el mejor amigo de Aaron. ¡Aaron! Ese hombre me odia, aparte de que yo tampoco le tengo demasiado cariño que digamos, nunca hablamos y cuando lo hacemos es solo para compartir comentarios hirientes. Sin embargo queremos con la misma fuerza a Zito que no sé cómo le ha hecho para pasar tiempo con ambos. Y es que ese niño es increíble, puede ser súper educado, inocente y gracioso conmigo y volverse casi un igual de su mejor amigo cuando esta con él. La vida es realmente extraña.

Finalmente miro la fila de hasta abajo donde las ocho niñas del salón nos sentamos en viejas sillas y sonreímos. Mi corazón late lentamente mientras recorro cada uno de los rostros, las quiero a todas, inclusive a Aeryn una niña que puede ser la persona más cruel del mundo o la más encantadora. Sin embargo todos los demás rostros se opacan cuando veo a Marca con su cabello chocolate peinado de lado y la cicatriz permanente de su frente.

A ella llevo conociéndola desde hace dos años, no mucho, pero no he encontrado mejor amiga que ella. Antes de conocerla era extremadamente insegura, les dedicaba mi vida a mis hermanos y no tenía amigos dentro de la escuela. En ese entonces yo era una mujer adulta atrapada en el cuerpo de un puberta, y una adulta sin inspiraciones ni sueños solo con la necesidad de sobrevivir. Mis únicos atisbos de juventud eran los que me daba Catalino en nuestras caminatas nocturnas, quizá eso era lo que me hizo enamorarme de él. Mis amigas en el trabajo lo eran porque nos ayudábamos entre nosotras y dejaba que se desahogaran conmigo contándome sus problemas, quizá por eso mí relación con Fania. La cosa es que Marca tiene algo, en realidad no sé muy bien qué, pero después de que se peleó con una de nuestras compañeras llamada Agnés y necesito una amiga con urgencia y me eligió mi mundo cambio drásticamente.

A pesar de que su vida tampoco era muy fácil, trabaja en un sembradío de té de limón (de ahí proviene mi planta) y tiene un hermanito menor por lo que tiene que pedir teselas para cuatro. La cicatriz de su frente fue hecha por el vigilante que tenía cuando empezó como recolectora de manzanas e intento robar una, como no lo logro el hombre fue "compasivo" y se limitó a hacerle un hoyo en la frente con su propia uña diciéndole que era el tercer ojo de la sabiduría y ojala pudiera usarlo y ser lista como para no volver a robar nada, por supuesto que en cuanto la cambiaron de sembradío se le quito el susto y lo volvió a hacer, solo que no la volvieron a atrapar. Eso era exactamente lo que me hizo cambiar, su inconciencia, su impulsividad, su inocencia… Aunque no hablábamos demasiado el hecho de estar siempre con ella y su vitalidad hizo que lentamente quisiera ser más así. Empecé a hablar más, a ser más infantil, a emocionarme más fácil, mi relación con Obrera y Pí mejoro y logre lo que logre con Teodoro, Zito y Riquier. Es difícil de explicar, pero es lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado. Es una lástima que nunca me atreví a decirle a Marca que era mi mejor amiga hasta que supe que no podría hacerlo después.

Mis ojos se cierran y siento como las lágrimas resbalan lentamente por mis mejillas. Es tan injusto, las personas en este lugar no tienen por qué preocuparse de que les arranquen su vida de tal manera, tan de repente, tan fugazmente. Siento mi respiración acompasada y el latido continuo de mi corazón mientras me voy quedando dormida.

_Bueno ya sabemos un poco de la historia atrás de las relaciones con los amigos de Justina. Espero y les guste, sé que mínimo alguien leerá esto._

_Los quiere: yo._


	10. Chapter 10

_Hola. Bueno para los que leen y no dejan comentario pero aun así les gusta. Me he dado cuenta que me equivoque con la numeración de los capítulos y para no cambiarlos este y el siguiente serán el mismo número solo que parte uno y dos. Este y el siguiente capítulo solo serán la lista que escribió Justina prácticamente._

**Capítulo 11 a: Tributos primera parte**

Me despierto a las cinco a.m. No podía dormir, no con la imagen de mi madre enferma reclamándome que no había cumplido mi promesa de cuidar a mis hermanos en mis sueños. Veo la foto de mi salón aun en mi mano así que la acomodo cuidadosamente en el buro lleno de papeles de donde la había tomado. Entonces note los papeles y el lápiz debajo de la libreta de mi estilista.

Me yergo sobre mi cama y le ordeno a la habitación que prenda la pequeña lámpara que reposa junto a las fotografías. Estudio cuidadosamente esos papeles para descubrir que son las notas que había hecho en el tren. ¡Me había olvidado de ellas! Inmediatamente las relaciono con las notas del cuaderno de Eudox y siento el calor en mis mejillas al pensar que puedo parecerme en algo a ese pervertido. Sin embargo decido que siguen siendo una gran idea así que las tomo e inmediatamente me pongo a actualizarlas con la información más reciente.

Achille: Distrito uno, 15 años, tributo masculino, musculatura digna de un dios griego, actitud arrogante a más no poder en el momento que se ofreció voluntario, en las críticas del desfile dijeron que era guapo (la vedad que yo no le veo de dónde). Está demasiado confiado.

Ailann: Distrito uno, 12 años, tributo femenino, pobre niña se ve de una familia bastante bien acomodada así que tiene un gran estado físico y es bastante más alta que yo pero la verdad es que es demasiado inconsciente. Cuando salió cosechada le arranco el micrófono a su escolta y amenazo que a nadie se le ocurriera ofrecerse voluntaria por ella o tendría que verse con su papi. Caesar se refirió a ella como una niña muy valiente, yo creo que es más bien tonta.

Baltashar: Distrito dos, 18 años, tributo masculino, ese hombre me pone la piel de gallina, una cicatriz en su brazo muestra que ya ha estado en peleas más de una vez, su voz en la cosecha cuando se ofreció voluntario era de un tono tan grutal y pesado (si, pesado) que lo hacía sonar como una creatura proveniente del inframundo. Claro que Benito piensa que exagero pero su estilista no ya que efectivamente lo vistió como un "constructor" muy inframundiano. A él sí que hay de que temerle.

Caitlin: Distrito dos, 13 años, tributo femenino, el opuesto a su compañero de distrito, temblaba como una pluma cuando fue cosechada, cuando pidieron voluntarios se creó una pelea entre varias chicas haciendo un caos tan grande que al final la escolta decidió que lo más sensato sería anunciar que en las chicas no habría voluntarias ese año. La compadezco aunque tiene la ventaja de que a diferencia de Padua y mía su belleza atrajo a los medios incluso antes del desfile.

Felix: Distrito tres, 13 años, tributo masculino, no hay mucho que decir de este pobre, es tan flaco como Zito pero mucho más bajo, su piel demacrada y la falta de expresión en su rostro al salir elegido no le darán mucha popularidad, no recuerdo que siquiera lo hayan mencionado en el resumen del desfile.

Gaelle: Distrito tres, 18 años, tributo femenino, no mucho más agraciada en cuanto a lo físico que su compañero sin embargo emana una gran fuerza de voluntad, su traje de microchip no le favorecía demasiado, creo que sería una gran aliada.

Dallas: Distrito cuatro, 13 años, tributo masculino, arrogante como el chico del uno e ingenuo como la chica, se ofreció voluntario por un chico tres años mayor que él, su físico da un poco que desear sin embargo (como ya dije antes) el hecho de que lo dejaran casi desnudo en el desfile le gano algunas fans. No hay demasiado de que preocuparse con este chico.

Eileen: Distrito cuatro, 16 años, tributo femenino, de las chicas seguramente la más fuerte de las profesionales, seductora por naturaleza no ha dejado de coquetear con ninguno de los hombres que se le han parado al frente (enserio ninguno), ha encantado al Capitolio de una forma realmente sorprendente. Creo que esta chica nos traerá problemas.

Hadrien: Distrito cinco, 16 años, tributo masculino, el distrito de la energía tenía que tener a un chico muy energético corrió hasta su escolta cuando lo cosecharon y empezó a decir obscenidades en el micrófono (fue muy gracioso aunque eso le costó un ojo morado), estuvo dando saltitos en lo que esperábamos para que iniciara el desfile y durante este logro que muchos lo amaran con todas las tonterías que hizo sobre el carro, me sorprende que no le diera miedo caerse. Quizá, solo quizá, podría ser un buen aliado.

Ilana: Distrito cinco, 18 años, tributo femenino, esta chica parece una sombra, alta, delgada, de pelo negro y piel blanca, una aura oscura parece perseguirla a todos lados, apenas y fue notada en el desfile ya que su compañero de distrito se ganó todas las miradas.

Jack: Distrito seis, 18 años, tributo masculino, creo que es hijo de alguien importante ya que es redondo como una uva y sus mejillas rojas cual manzanas, cuando lo cosecharon parecía demasiado sorprendido y durante el desfile se limitó a no moverse ni mirar a los capitolinos, Caesar dijo que los estilistas hicieron un gran trabajo convirtiéndolo en una llanta.

Kaitlin: Distrito seis, 13 años (parece que es el año de los de esta edad), tributo femenino, podría decirse adorable o aterradora y vendría a ser lo mismo, otra llantita en potencia, afronto la noticia de que sería cosechada de una forma tan inusual que no fue fácil de describir, el Capitolio siente curiosidad por ella y yo igual. Hay que tratarla con cuidado.

Mi estómago suelta un pequeño quejido, y no es exactamente por falta de comida. Un té, eso es lo que necesito para quitarme esta sensación de haber comido demasiado, quizá es la causante de las pesadillas. Me paro lentamente de mi cama y busco algún control con el cual ordenar la comida, después continuare.

_Bueno, sé que este capítulo puede ser un poco aburrido pero como técnicamente estoy escribiendo para mí no creo que haya demasiada prisa para que empiece la acción. En fin, gracias por leer._

_Los quiere: yo._


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11 b: Tributos segunda parte**

Muerdo mi manzana mientras me vuelvo a recostar sobre la cama con una pluma lista para seguir escribiendo Toso un par de veces, espero no estar enfermándome, el cosquilleo de que algo malo va a pasar no ha desaparecido desde la mañana de la cosecha así se ha convertido en un "don" bastante inútil.

Laurence: distrito siete, 13 años, tributo masculino, flacucho pero parece tener una gran fuerza en sus brazos, ojos lindos, mientras su compañera de distrito hablaba con nosotros el no dejaba de estudiarnos, es de cuidado. El Capitolio pareció ignorarlo, a él y a su compañera, era un árbol, algo demasiado común, algo de todos los años.

Padua: distrito siete, 13 años, tributo femenino, como de mi estatura (más alta), cabello oscuro, cuando la pasaron al frente se mordió el labio y miro fieramente a su escolta, tiene gran iniciativa, es segura de sí misma, sabe usar el arco, técnicamente la ignoraron en el desfile. **Aliada.**

Malcom: distrito ocho, 16 años, tributo masculino, ¡tiene unos chinitos adorables! (como los de mi hermanito), parece serio, lloro un poco cuando fue cosechado, fornido, sus diseñadores tienen una gran imaginación. Tiene una buena vibra, quizá podría ser un buen aliado.

Nadia: distrito ocho, 16 años, tributo femenino, tiene unos rasgos orientales bastante curiosos, es madre de un bebé como de un mes y medio, pobre niño, maldito Capitolio. Su ropa era digna de un vestido de noche durante el desfile (o eso dijo Milton cuando pasaron las repeticiones). Me gustaría que fuera parte de la alianza.

Orlando: distrito nueve, 15 años, tributo masculino, gordito, bajito, usa lentes, mostro un gran valor al afrontar el ser cosechado, no ha dejado de proteger a su compañera de distrito, no pareció importarle mucho a los capitolinos, creo que tuvo problemas con su estilista ya que este hablo bastante molesto con su escolta mientras lo señalaba. Sera interesante observarlo.

Pam: distrito nueve, 12 años, tributo femenino, admirable, realmente admirable, se ofreció voluntaria por otra niña de su edad a pesar de ponerse a llorar más que cualquiera otro cuando subió a escenario (de echo ni se entendió su nombre cuando lo dijo y una de la sección lo grito), quiero que ella gane, bueno si yo no lo logro. El Capitolio "la admira" y todo pero siento que no le están dando la suficiente importancia. La quiero de aliada, no importa que físicamente luzca débil (es muy pequeña y flaquita) fue por ella que surgió mi idea.

Ralph: distrito diez, 14 años, tributo masculino, pálido como un hueso de carne de carnicería, mirada sombría digna de alguien que se ha rendido por completo, actitud de sumisión total durante la cosecha, Caesar dijo que el traje le quedaba bien aunque a mí se me hizo patético.

Sabrina: distrito diez, 15 años, tributo femenino, parece bastante ruda y fuerte, escupió al piso cuando fue cosechada, parecía aterrada cuando bajo del tren, sonreía tímidamente en el desfile, creo que es un poco bipolar y aun no sé si eso puede ser un peligro.

Benito: distrito once, 18 años, tributo masculino, parece un poco inocentón aunque por su comentario de hace rato lo estoy dudando, sería bueno que el ganara para que así tuvieran comida extra mis hermanos y también parece buena persona. Tengo que hacerlo mi aliado, no puedo pelear contra alguien de casa que aparte quiere un fin similar al mío. Es bastante anticapitolino, lucia bien en su traje, de echo llamamos bastante la atención. **Aliado.**

Justina: yo.

Taylor: distrito doce, 18 años, tributo masculino, demasiado bajito para su edad, parece tener problemas pulmonares, creo que es huérfano, tiene la piel de un enfermizo pálido amarillento, con una actitud no muy distinta a la del chico del diez, me pregunto si su estilista lo odia.

Valiente: distrito doce, 18 años, tributo femenino, ¿Así o más raro su nombre? A pesar de que temblaba como un pajarillo cuando subió con su escolta después de eso en todas las tomas que le han hecho (que no son muchas por su distrito) ha mostrado que su nombre no le queda demasiado grande. Como he dicho antes me pregunto si los estilistas de su distrito los odian pero hay que decir que a pesar de eso ella nunca bajo la barbilla y mantuvo su expresión de serenidad en todo momento, esta chica sí que tiene corazón.

Suelto un suspiro mientras veo la lista terminada. Los parpados empiezan a pesarme, quizá aún es tiempo de dormir un poco antes de que sea hora de ir a entrenar. El reloj de la pared me contradice, en una media hora Ludivina vendrá aquí a despertarme por lo que debería empezar a cambiarme. Sin embargo… algo es algo ¿o no?


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12: Alianzas**

-¿Estás loca o qué?- me pregunto Benito una vez que ya reunidos con Padua le dije a quien quería como aliada, justo por eso espere a que aceptara antes de decirle- ¡Tiene doce años Justina!

-¡Tiene doce años y es voluntaria!- exclamo mi aliada- ¿Sabes cuantos patrocinadores nos puede conseguir?

-Exacto, es la prueba viviente de que la fuerza y valentía en los distritos no profesionales si existe.- alegue- ¿Cómo quieres que perdamos esa oportunidad?

-Aparte es tan adorable.- comento la tercera miembro de la alianza como abrazando a algo imaginario.

-Padua, es solo un año menor que tú.- le recordó el amargado de mi compañero de distrito.

-¡Con más razón! Si me aceptaron ¿Por qué no a ella?

-Por qué tú sabes usar un arco. Pero si quieres te sacamos y problema resuelto.

Vi como la cara de la menor de los tres se ponía roja y apretaba los dientes con claros deseos de rechinarlos, tenía que intervenir.

-Padua se queda.- sentencio seria- Y si quieres elegir tú a los próximos dos miembros de la alianza Pam estará en ella ¿Está bien Benito?

Pareció dudarlo un segundo pero al fanal asintió y yo solté un suspiro de alivio. Espero encontrar a alguien que lidere nuestra alianza pronto. Técnicamente debería ser yo, después de todo fui la que la comencé sin embargo no soy muy habilidosa en ese campo. Benito es demasiado impulsivo como para serlo y Padua no infunde el suficiente respeto.

-Quiero al del cinco y la del doce.- anuncia Benito.

-Pues tendremos que apurarnos por qué no eres el único que quiere a ese chico.- dio a notar Padua mientras señalaba a la zona de pesas.

Ailann, la tributo del uno, está hablando con él y al parecer de una forma bastante cordial. Los profesionales suelen reclutar a algún tributo de otro distrito, ya sea por su inteligencia o su fuerza, sin embargo todos saben que será el primero en ser traicionado una vez lleguen a los últimos ocho. Espero que Hadrien sea lo suficientemente listo como para recordarlo.

-Diablos.- murmuro mi compañero volviendo a buscar algún otro chico que se le hiciera útil para la alianza, es obvio que ya lo cree perdido.

Sin embargo las cosas parece que no van a estar tan mal. Hadrien, con la sonrisa más grande y falsa de la que es capaz, escupe justo a un lado de la niña y le muestra su dedo de en medio antes de señalar a donde están los vigilantes y alejarse con una mueca de disgusto en su rostro.

Yo no puedo evitar agradecer que no haya sido Eileen la que fue a hablarle porque cuando se dice que esa mujer es guapa es porque lo es y sabe sacarle jugo a su don lo más posible. Ella y su diseñador porque este no ha dudado en mandarla a entrenar con un traje gris lo suficiente ajustado como para no dejar nada a la imaginación y que por si fuera poco hace destacar su cabello rubio oscuro. Benito ha estado esforzándose para no verla, o mínimo para no hacer obvio que lo hace. Sin embargo por la forma en que la tributo del cuatro se burla de su pequeña aliada y se arregla el cabello con suficiencia algo me recuerda a un animal listo para cazar a su presa y eso no me gusta.

-Deberías de aprovechar e ir a convencerlo de unirse ahorita, no sabemos qué tan convincentes pueden ser los profesionales.- le recomiendo a Benito mirándolo.

-Yo iré.- anuncia nuestra aliada y antes de que nos dé tiempo de alegar algo o siquiera mirarla ya está a medio camino entre nosotros y él, espero que sepa lo que hace.

En realidad no parecía saberlo lo que se dice bien ya que el chico estaba casi tan reacio a aceptar nuestra invitación a formar una alianza como lo estuvo con la niña del uno, aunque mucho más amable. Sin embargo si Padua estaba un poco perdida Eileen lo estaba aún más, puede ser bella y aparentemente letal pero no entendió muy bien por qué el chico del cinco había rechazado la alianza de tal manera y nos hizo un gran favor cuando empujo a mi joven aliada y se le insinuó a todas sus anchas nuestro nuevo aliado. Es un poco triste que se haya unido a nosotros como venganza hacia los profesionales sin embargo por la forma en la que parece saber justamente lo que hace mientras me venda con hojas en el curso de primeros auxilios que estamos tomando parece que en verdad valió la pena.

-¿Exactamente que me ofrecen si soy su aliada?- pregunta la chica del doce plantándose en frente de mí, Benito se había ido hace un par de minutos a ver si la convencía.

-Pues… yo… no… puede qué…- titubeo demasiado, no estaba lista para esto.

-¿Más posibilidades de sobrevivir quizá?- dice Padua que había estado aprendiendo unas cuantas técnicas contra los mosquitos al lado de nosotros y, obviamente, había escuchado todo.

-Patrocinadores,- agrego aprovechando el poco tiempo que me dio mi aliada para pensar en mi respuesta- será más fácil que nos noten y si no les gusta uno les gustara otro y repartiremos equitativamente lo que recibamos.

-Seriamos la primera alianza grande aparte de las de los profesionales ¿Rechazaras esta oportunidad?- pregunto Hadrien lo que se me hizo bastante irónico si pensamos en lo muy dispuesto que estaba a rechazar nuestra oferta momentos atrás. Aunque claro, yo no estuve cuando hablo con Padua y solo puedo suponer.

Ella parece pensárselo. La miro fijamente, tiene el pelo castaño obscuro y ojos grises, desde que tengo memoria todos los tributos del doce tienen esas características, aunque entre las filas de niños he visto más de un rubio. Claro que hay diferencias, ella tiene el cabello muy rizado y es maso menos alta mientras que la del año pasado era lacia y de estatura promedio, sin embargo me intriga que esas características físicas sean tan comunes.

-Supongo que está bien, me uniré.- acepta al fin y yo le dedico una pequeña sonrisa.

-Bienvenida.

-0-0-0-

Es ya casi hora del almuerzo cuando finalmente me animo a ir con Pam. Padua se ofreció a acompañarme, (lo que yo hubiera agradecido mucho) sin embargo Benito insistió en que debería ser un poco más valiente e ir yo (curiosamente Valiente lo apoyo), después de todo había sido mi idea. Así que un poco nerviosa camine hasta la niña que hacia nudos echa bolita en una orilla de la sección dedicada a esa actividad.

-Hola.- salude poniéndome a su lado, ella dio un salto- Soy Justina.

-Pam…- murmuro tan bajo que apenas pude escucharla.

-Un gusto Pam.- dije antes de que un incómodo silencio se extendiera entre nosotros- ¿Qué haces?

-Nudos.

-Ah.

No sabía cómo continuar. Lo más lógico sería decirle que quiero que se una a nuestra alianza sin embargo no puedo evitar pensar que sería algo… ¿descortés? Pero en vista de que no se me ocurre nada más, seré directa.

-Sabes yo y algunos otros tributos hemos hecho una alianza, para comp…

-¿Qué quieres con ella?- fui interrumpida.

En frente de mí, de pie, se encontraba su compañero de distrito con los brazos cruzados y expresión seria. No debe de medir más de dos dedos más que yo sin embargo en verdad me intimido, al nivel de congelarme. Me quedo viendo su nariz en la que brillan un par de perlas de sudor, sus gafas amenazan con resbalarse. En mi distrito no abundan las personas con gafas, son un lujo demasiado costoso, si no ves bien ya te amolaste. Y hasta donde yo tenía entendido el distrito nueve no estaba mucho mejor. Tal vez su familia tendrá un buen nivel, eso explicaría su físico.

-He preguntado qué quieres con ella.- repite con la misma expresión.

-Nada malo.- respondo vacilante.

-Y eso es…

-Una alianza,- no tengo por qué mentirle- somos yo, mi compañero de distrito, la del siete, el del cinco y la del doce.

-Se dicen primero los demás y al final dices y yo.- me corrige y yo lo miro sorprendida- ¿Acaso no vas a la escuela?

-Las clases son muy cortas, las interrumpen durante la época de cosecha ya que necesitan todas las manos posibles.- le contesto un poco a la defensiva.

-De todos modos ¿para que la quieren de aliada?

-Para protegerla.

-Yo puedo protegerla.

-Somos más que tú. Sera más fácil.

-De todos modos estoy seguro de que protegerla no es lo único que buscan. Deben esperar algo de ella a cambio.

-Patrocinadores.- decido decirle- Ella será un gran símbolo de valentía para nuestra alianza y quizá podremos conseguir que un no profesional gane este año.

Lo duda. Busca en el rostro de su compañera alguna señal que le diga si está de acuerdo o no pero ella solo nos mira simultáneamente.

-Está bien, si ella quiere puede unirse a ustedes pero si llega a aceptar les advierto que no la dejare sola.- sentencia Orlando y yo me pongo nerviosa.

-No sé si eso a Benito le guste, fue muy difícil convencerlo de aceptarla solo a ella.- intento explicarle.

-Se cuidarme solo y puedo luchar por ambos mientras ustedes salvan sus vidas.- alega- Aparte, ella aun no te ha dicho si quiere.

Interrogo con la mirada a la pequeña que después de dudarlo un momento se pone de pie y camina hasta el puesto de plantas curativas donde está mi alianza. Ni Orlando ni yo supimos que hacer durante un momento. Cruzamos la mirada durante un momento y después, como sincronizados, fuimos tras ella.

La vimos hablar, de una forma bastante formal, con los demás y dejamos de caminar. Estábamos bastante sorprendidos, ambos, no necesitábamos hablar para saberlo. Nosotros discutiendo sobre quien la protegería mejor cuando al parecer ella no era tan indefensa, después de todo es una voluntaria. Después de un par de minutos de dialogo con mi alianza camina hacia nosotros.

-Te aceptaron.- le informa a su compañero de distrito antes de voltearse a mí con una diminuta sonrisa- Sera un honor conseguirles patrocinadores.

-Gracias por aceptar.- le contesto completamente encantada.


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13: De planes y conversaciones**

-Bien, hay que dividirnos en cuatro grupos.- dijo Valiente que había asumido el papel de líder- Lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, a distancia, recolección de comida y sanación.

-¿Para qué?- pregunta Orlando antes de darle una mordida a un pan del distrito siete según había dicho Padua.

-Tenemos que tener bien cubiertas cada una de nuestras necesidades y si nos dividimos el trabajo entre todos hará que sea más fácil que sobresalgamos en algo.- explico la mayor de las mujeres.

-¿Y si en el baño de sangre mueren los dos de alimentación, o cuerpo a cuerpo o cualquier cosa?- cuestiona mi compañero de distrito.

La recién autonombrada líder se quedó pensándolo durante un momento, al parecer no había pensado en eso.

-Podemos todos practicar de todo durante los entrenamientos en conjunto.- propuso Hadrien- Y cuando sean las privadas con nuestros mentores dedicarnos exclusivamente al área que nos corresponda.

-Bien.- concedió Valiente- Empecemos con lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, creo que es bastante obvio que los indicados somos Benito y yo. ¿Hay alguna objeción?

-Por mi está bien.- confirmo el mencionado y los demás asentimos.

-Para la distancia…

-Yo se usar el arco.- interrumpió Padua.

-Puedo practicar con la cerbatana y es cosa de aprender algo de venenos.- aporto el chico del distrito cinco.

-En cuanto a la curación, necesitamos a alguien que sepa de eso.- continuo Valiente.

-Mi papá es doctor, quizás este en mi sangre y me enseño algunas cosas.- se ofreció el más joven de los hombres.

-Perfecto, eso las deja a ustedes con la comida ¿Están de acuerdo?- nos pregunta a Pam y a mí.

-Supongo…- contesta mi aliada con un levantamiento de hombros, yo asiento.

-Bien en ese caso, a entrenar.

-0-0-0-

-Bien estas son las básicas.- dijo Orlando mostrándonos unas hierbas ya que el instructor de ese puesto se limitaba a decir que miráramos el libro donde decía todas las plantas y para que servían- Ajenjo: se usa contra las lombrices y en caso de reumatismo.

-No es por nada, pero no creo que ninguno sufra de reumatismo aquí.- comenta el proveniente del distrito de la energía desinteresadamente.

-Ajo: Se utiliza contra parásitos e infecciones, para problemas respiratorios y digestivos, es antiséptico y estimula el sistema inmunológico.- continua mi aliado dedicado a lo medico haciendo caso omiso al comentario.

-Así que a comer ajo diario de ahora en adelante,- ordena Hadrien dando una palmada- al parecer es mágico.

La mayor de las chicas hace una mueca y suelta un quejido.

-Árnica: se usan las hojas para la hidropesía y la fiebre.

-¿Qué es la hidropesía?- interrumpo confundida.

-La verdad no tengo ni idea.- confiesa el hijo de un medico subiendo los hombros- Pero mi papá siempre me lo decía.- Valiente enarca una ceja y lo mira de tal manera que hace que se ponga nervioso- Bueno ¿seguimos?

Después de que Orlando diera el resto de las diez plantas curativas que debíamos conocer decidimos tomar un curso de trampas, tanto para capturar animales para comerlos como para atrapar humanos para matarlos… eso me causo escalofríos.

Como ella y yo estaríamos dedicadas a conseguir la comida me puse junto con Padua a ensayar una sencilla para conejos. El silencio era bastante incómodo y aunque estábamos una al lado de la otra ella parecía estar muy lejos.

-¿Cómo le hiciste con ese nudo?- pregunto viendo como su trampa avanzaba considerablemente más rápido que la mía- A mí se me ha deshecho tres veces.

-Intenta trenzarlo en lugar de enrollarlo.- contesta sin siquiera mirarme y la obedezco.

-¡Oye quedo mejor!- exclamo de una forma que me sonó bastante infantil- Eres buena con las trampas.

-Solo seguí los pasos del instructor.- explico de tal forma que me hizo sentir algo tonta.

Pam no era como me la imaginaba, aunque honestamente no se bien como me la imaginaba.

La observo trabajando de forma concentrada, como si supiera hacer exactamente lo que estaba haciendo. Cuando acaba su trampa funciona casi a la perfección, a diferencia de la mía, así que el instructor le da unas recomendaciones para que sea más exacta y letal. Así que ella se vuelve a acomodar a mi lado, deshace su trampa y la vuelve a construir con las mejoras recomendadas.

Una sonrisa surca mi rostro cuando veo mi trampa funcionar así que me giro para enseñársela a Pam. Estoy por hablar cuando veo una lágrima resbalando por la mejilla de mi aliada que no quita la mirada de su trampa, sus manos tiemblan y la escucho sorber el moco.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunte poniendo mi mano sobre la suya la cual aparto bruscamente.

-¿Alguna vez… te has arrepentido por una decisión que tomaste?- me cuestiona a lo que yo asiento.

-¿Te arrepientes por haberte ofrecido voluntaria?

Ella niega con la cabeza y se para secándose las comisuras de los ojos. Me dedico una dulce sonrisa y se dirigió al baño. Su bonita trampa ahora estaba echa un desastre.

-0-0-0-

-Tenemos que encontrar una forma de reencontrarnos en la arena.- comente en nuestro segundo almuerzo.

-Podemos elegir una palabra en clave y gritarla para que todos nos juntemos.- propone Pam.

-Oh podríamos hacer señales de humo y gritarles a todos los demás donde estamos para que nos vayan a matar.- dice sarcásticamente Hadrien- No inventes.

-¿Y si todos vamos a la zona más boscosa?- pregunta Orlando después de dedicarle una mirada asesina al chico del distrito cinco- Probablemente ahí es donde encontremos más recursos.

-¿Y si nos toca un desierto? El año pasado fue la tundra y no había más de un par de pinos sueltos.- nos recuerda mi compañero de distrito- ¿Qué les impide que este año vuelvan a hacer lo mismo solo que en lugar de frio caliente?

-Existen los bosques de cactus.- aporto la líder.

-Y seguramente podrimos hacer lindas camas mullidas con ellos ¿no?- dijo sarcásticamente Padua.

-¿Entonces qué?- insistió la menor del grupo.

-¿Y si elegimos a una persona para que elija el lugar a donde dirigirnos y qué el resto se limite a seguirlo?- propone Hadrien.

-Benito y yo planeamos quedarnos un poco más en la cornucopia para intentar conseguir algo.- comenta Valiente removiéndose incomoda- Y no es que no confiemos en ustedes pero…

-No sobreviran demasiado si se quedan cerca, tienen que irse antes.- término la frase el mencionado.

-No somos unos inútiles.- le recordó la que fue nuestra primer aliada obviamente algo irritada, mentiría si dijera que yo no lo estaba también pero entendía su punto.

-¿Planeas acaso luchar contra los profesionales?- la cuestiono Orlando- Por qué yo no.

Nuestra aliada cerró y abrió la boca un par de veces antes sin saber muy bien que decir.

-¿Y si hacemos lo que dijo Hadrien de elegir a alguien para que decida qué camino tomar? Solo que en lugar de seguirlo que señale una dirección.- la chica del doce abre la boca para protestar sin embargo le hago señas para que me deje terminar- Solo que en vez de caminar hacía allá nos vamos un cuarto a la derecha.

-No te entiendo.- confeso Hadrien frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

-Yo si.- dijo Orlando mojándose un dedo con la sopa y dibujando un cuadrado y adentro de este un círculo hecho de veinticuatro puntitos- El círculo es como vamos a entrar en la arena y digamos que el elegido estará… aquí.- dijo señalando un punto al azar- Si señala hacía su enfrente, iremos a su derecha. Si señala hacía su derecha iremos hacía sus espaldas y así. ¿Entendieron?

Aunque dubitativamente todos asintieron haciendo que soltara un suspiro, nunca he sido muy buena con las palabras.

-Supongo que es la mejor opción hasta ahora.- sede nuestra líder- ¿Quién creen que será el mejor para eso?

-Si quieren yo puedo.- se ofreció el mayor de los hombres a lo que aceptamos.

-Bien, entonces ya está decidi…

-¡No sé cuál es la derecha!- interrumpe Pam poniéndose roja cual jitomate.

-Es fácil, dime ¿con cuál mano escribes?- intenta ayudar Padua a lo que nuestra pequeña aliada niega con la cabeza.

-Cuando me hacen esa pregunta siempre termino congelándome.- explica la pequeña.

-¡Tengo una idea!- exclama el chico del cinco con una sonrisa- ¿Cuál es tu amuleto?

-Una diadema rosa que le compro mi papá a mi hermana menor cuando se le callo su primer diente.

Nuestro aleado suelta un "Oh" desanimado y entonces capto su idea.

-Dame tus manos Pam.- le pido a la niña y ella obedece.

Una rápida punzada de dolor me recorre mientras me quito la pulsera que me regalo mi madre y se la amarro a mi más joven aliada en su mano derecha.

-Pero Justina ¿Qué haces?- pregunta alarmada.

-Esa es tu derecha, me devolverás la pulsera cuando hayamos salido del baño de sangre.


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14: Los del capitolio también sienten**

Lucia como el diario de una niña pequeña, o mínimo eso me parecía. Lleno de colores, dibujos de vestidos y fotografías por aquí y por allá. Bueno, no podía esperar más de un hombre del capitolio, y no cualquier hombre del capitolio, un estilista, mi estilista. Lo único que denotaba su virilidad era uno que otro comentario no muy apropiado sobre Melitón y la estilista de Benito.

Sin embargo, no era de ninguna de ellas de la que más hablaba en el cuaderno.

Una vez hube pasado las paginas donde elegía a los miembros de su equipo encontré casi una hoja completa sobre críticas a la ropa de la mamá de Juana seguido de otros buenos renglones de como si el papá de la misma aceptara que su hija lo maquillara luciría mucho menos tétrico. Al inicio me costó entender por qué mi estilista iría a cenar con la familia de mi maquillista, no había habido ninguna señal de que tuvieran alguna relación y obviamente no eran hermanos. No fue hasta que hube releído un par de veces la información de esa reunión que entendí que el padre de Juana era el responsable de que Eudox consiguiera su puesto.

Todo parecía indicar eso cuando entre narraciones de entrevistas, sesiones de fotografías patrocinadas por ellos mismos y bocetos de lo que se convertiría en mi traje para el desfile encontré un dibujo de Juana atándolo a una versión muy estilizada de un árbol y la letra de una canción (muy mala por cierto) en la que hablaba de sentirse atrapado entre un hombre y su hija que querían frustrar sus sueños para hacerlo brillar. Según mi juicio era bastante obvio el significado.

Sin embargo, después de unas páginas en las que estaba casi segura de que algo romántico estaba por suceder entre los estilistas de mi distrito Juana regreso a ecuación con un día de "Trilogía perfecta con la princesita" según palabras de él. Donde aseguraba haber extrañado de sobremanera esos días y mostraba con orgullo una foto diferente de ellos dos para cada una de sus tres partes.

**_Compras_**

**_Debo de admitir que mi muy arrogante mejor amiga tiene un gusto exquisito para la moda, lástima que se niegue a que le diseñe algo. Tal vez si dejara de negarse tan rotundamente a usar cualquier cosa que no se asemeje a un vestido de ballet dejaría de pasar por la chica anticuada que parece._**

**_"_****_Si no puedo bailar de verdad mínimo me vestiré como si lo hiciera. ¿Acaso tú no te vistes como estrella de rock todo el tiempo?" Me dijo, pero lo que ella no toma en cuenta es que una estrella rock tiene mil maneras de vestirse… _**(muchos ejemplos de ropa)…**_simplemente se verá muy bonita esta noche, hare que todas las nenas deseen haber sido mi pareja._**

El hecho es que escucharlo describir a una mujer como bonita fue único. Durante la mitad de su narración del "Baile de presentación de los equipos de preparación" se la pasaba hablando sobre los "buenas", "sexis" o "sabrosas" que estaban las mujeres, lo que aparte de indignante era penoso ya que ¿a quién se le hacía sexi un vestido de piel sintética de unicornio? ¿Qué es la piel sintética de unicornio? Yo siempre creí que ese animal era una leyenda pero los capitolinos están tan dementes que seguramente ya crearon uno. Sin embargo lo que me hizo notar que quizá la relación de Eudox y la hija de lo que podría decirse era su jefe no era más que de conveniencia fue lo último de esa _trilogía_.

**_Pijamada_**

**_Desde secundaria que no hacíamos una y ya las extrañaba. Leímos muchas revistas de modas y le pregunte si ya tenía una idea de cómo maquillar a la chiquilla que nos tocara, al parecer no le importa. No es como que me sorprenda, el hecho de que sea increíblemente buena maquillando no significa que le guste. También chismeamos un poco, al parecer los rumores son ciertos y Francisco y Melitón son más que amigos. No puedo creer que una chava tan buena pueda estar con un tipo como ese._**

**_En general todo hubiera sido perfecto si la princesita no me hubiera prohibido tocar la guitarra que por qué según un gato en celo suena mejor que yo. Si no escuchara pura música clásica entendería un poco del arte._**

**_A medio día tuve que salir por la ventana, lo que me hizo sentirme como todo un ladrón aunque al final su madre me descubrió. Ella asegura que si hago un buen trabajo este año podré iniciar una relación oficial con Juana y así evitarme estos inconvenientes. Probablemente no comprende que lo más romántico que hemos hecho en mis quedadas a dormir es robarle un beso en el cachete para hacerla rabiar. Aparte, el salir por la ventana es una muestra del chico rudo que soy._**

El resto del cuaderno está lleno de diseños, tanto para la ropa que use en el desfile, el que probablemente utilizare durante la entrevista y dos por si acaso gano. Estos últimos se nota que se hicieron más por compromiso que por otra cosa, están muy poco detallados y únicamente tiene para dos enfoques: fui una maquina asesina, gane por que le guste al público. No estoy muy segura de a que se refiere lo de gustarle al público pero no me imagino como una maquina asesina así que en todo caso terminare usando el segundo.

Más de una mala canción sobre amores imposibles o extremadamente complicados ocupa las paginas llenas de taches. También encuentro varias fotos de él y su equipo de preparación que al parecer no fueron escogidas para ser mandadas a revistas. En todas se muestra a una Juana egocéntrica y muy confiada que contrasta bastante con el relato que mi estilista narra en las hojas posteriores. Entre improperios hacia el hombre que le consiguió su puesto y el dinero Eudox conto que el padre de su mejor amiga le prohibió bailar con una compañía al parecer renombrada. Claro que al parecer ser maquillista es algo mucho más renombrado que ser bailarina. Al parecer el pelirrojo había estado abrazando a la chica mientras esta lloraba.

Sonare muy Benito pero no puedo imaginarme a un capitolino llorar y menos por algo así. Sé que debe ser triste no poder hacer lo que amas pero… ¿Cuántas de las personas de mi distrito hubieran querido hacer algo distinto a su oficio? Definitivamente no pocas.

Sin embargo la gente del Capitolio es humana y los humanos tienen sentimientos así que no debería sorprenderle. Aparte de que la última canción de Eudox, la mejor de todas, una sobre un chico que quiere borrar las "marcas de rímel" de una chica a base de besos mostró algo que ninguna de las demás hizo, sentimiento.


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15: El secreto de Pam**

-Bueno, tenemos que elegir bien ¿Queremos sobresalir o mantenernos en un perfil bajo?- pregunta Valiente mientras nuestro penúltimo almuerzo juntos se llevaba a cabo.

-No es que no piense que nuestra alianza no tiene oportunidad pero… ¿Enserio crees que podríamos sobresalir si apenas podemos agarrar una espada sin cortarnos a nosotros mismos?- la cuestiona Hadrien.

-Que optimista.- murmura sarcásticamente Padua.

-Solo soy realista.- alega.

-Deberíamos dejar que cada quien haga lo que pueda y esperar que el público no nos vea como debiluchos sin llamar demasiado la atención.- propone Benito.

-El simple hecho de que seamos una alianza tan grande ya llama la atención.- le recuerda la líder- Sin embargo creo que es nuestra mejor opción, dejemos que cada quien haga lo que pueda. ¡Quiero oír sus ideas! ¿Benito?

-Planeo golpear un maniquí hasta dejarlo destrozado, después hacer otro tanto con patadas, lanzar unas cuantas cosas pesadas por el aire para finalmente acabar con los muñequitos que faltan a base de rastrillazos.- narra en tono aburrido.

-Invierte el orden.- ordena la chica del doce sin dar pauta a cualquier alegato- ¿Qué hay de ti Hadrien?

-Preparare algún veneno y después improvisare una rutina espectacular atinándole a los blancos, estoy practicando unas marometas y cosas así, no te preocupes por mí.

-Bien ¿Orlando?

-Creo que eso no es de tu incumbencia.- responde el mencionado, algo en unas inmensas bolsas bajo sus ojos me dice que no tuvo una buena noche.

-En realidad creo que si lo es.- insiste Valiente obviamente ofendida.

-Pues aun no planeo nada ¿De acuerdo? ¡Aun no tengo nada!- confesa sumamente frustrado o al menos aparentando estarlo.

-¡Genial! ¿Alguien más sin una idea de lo que va a hacer?- pregunta la oji-gris dedicándonos una mirada asesina a todos.

Lentamente, como con miedo (si fuera mi caso yo lo tendría) una pequeña mano se levanta. La penetrante mirada de nuestra líder se posa sobre la niña del distrito nueve que se muerde el labio temerosa.

-No es enserio.- musita Valiente antes de poner su rostro entre las manos y ahogar un grito.

Diría que está siendo muy exagerada, después de todo debe recordar que aun somos niños y unos con muy poca experiencia en shows de talentos, pero me imagino cómo se siente. Por diversas cuestiones que me hacen ser realista ya se de antemano que mis posibilidades de ganar son casi nulas y a que lo único que puedo aspirar es a hacer algo tan memorable dentro de mis días en la arena como para trascender. Sin embargo ella aún tiene una oportunidad. Es fuerte y si se esfuerza estoy segura de que podría lograrlo.

Supongo que cuando sabes que puedes conseguirlo tienes más presión. No puedo evitar pensar que si fuera unos cuantos años mayor y algo más alta, si muriera me odiaría mi misma por no esforzarme para regresar a casa y seguir cuidando de mis hermanos.

-Justina.- me llama la oji-gris- ¿Tu ya sabes que harás?

Asiento un poco nerviosa porque me pregunto que es. No es que no tenga nada planeado, pero honestamente es algo patético.

-En ese caso, la ayudaras.

-0-0-0-

Soy mala en los concursos de miradas. Cuando no teníamos tema de conversación Marca solía "jugar" a eso. Se quedaba mirándome fijamente a los ojos y ponía la expresión más seria de la que era capaz. En cambio yo me ponía nerviosa e intentaba seguirle el juego el mayor tiempo posible. Normalmente todo terminaba antes de que pasaran diez segundos, yo bajaba la mirada y ella se echaba a reír.

Ahora está sucediendo algo medianamente similar, con excepción de que no hay risas. Le propongo a Pam alguna idea para su presentación individual, concluimos que es algo o muy aburrido o demasiado similar a lo que hare y guardamos silencio mirándonos fijamente. Ella permanece muy serena, parpadeando solo lo estrictamente necesario mientras yo rehuyó de sus ojos y limpio mis uñas excesivamente cortas (gracias a mi equipo de preparación) compulsivamente.

-En mi distrito los agentes de la paz son corruptos.- rompe con el silencio mi compañera de alianza dejándome anonadada- Es tan fácil comprarlos que hay veces que me pregunto si el sueldo que les dan es tan malo como el de mis padres.

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunto.

-Por la mitad de lo que costaría comprar lo que te dan por cada tesela se la ponen a alguien más. Se las ponen a los hijos menores de personas con dinero, creía que no podía hacer ningún mal con eso, incluso llegue a suponer que sería lo justo. Después de todo yo no tenía la culpa de haber nacido en una familia pobre, tenía tanto derecho a vivir como Pamela Sovelin ¿no?

Sin que se lo pidiera Pam me narro una historia en la que ella era la heroína y la villana. Sus padres pensaban que lo más sensato era que él o la menor de sus hijos elegibles fuera quien pidiera teselas. Después de todo era quien tenía menos papeletas en la urna y por lo tanto menos posibilidades de salir elegido. A pesar de lo cruel que esa ideología podía parecer me parecía algo bastante sensato.

Mi aliada estaba indignada respecto a esto. No tanto por que tuviera que ser ella la que pidiera las teselas sino más bien con que hubiera familias que no tuvieran que recurrir a eso. Una amiga suya que es dos años mayor lo noto y le hablo sobre la "donación de teselas" que básicamente consistía en que le pagaras una pequeña cuota a los agentes de la paz y a cambio estos pusieran las papeletas extra a niñas y niños cuya economía les evitaba la molestia de tener que pedirlas.

Pam siempre fue muy ágil y no le costó demasiado sacar de los bolsillos de extraños el dinero suficiente para cometer el soborno. Los agentes le asignaron a la una niña con su misma edad y un nombre lo suficientemente similar al suyo para evitar que se le olvidaran los datos que tenía que dar cada mes cuando fuera a recoger su comida. Como las papeletas ya no serían para ella a mi aliada se le hizo fácil ya no solo pedir el mismo número de teselas que los miembros de su familia y pidió el doble. Eso tuvo un efecto sorprendente dentro de su casa, las mejillas de su hermana menor se redondearon y ella creció más que cualquier otro año.

Sin embargo el destino fue cruel y le cobro con creces su deshonestidad. La niña que salió elegida en la cosecha de ese año, una que no debería tener más de una papeleta dentro de la urna, fue Pamela Sovelin. La culpa invadió el corazón de esta pequeña niña de doce años con una gran habilidad para las trampas y decidió hacer lo que juzgo correcto.

-Ella no tiene la culpa de haber nacido en una familia con dinero. Pamela tiene tanto o más derecho a vivir que yo. Ella no es una ladrona, no es una mentirosa.- finaliza con los ojos cargados de lágrimas.

Quiero decirle que ella no tiene la culpa de lo que sucedió, que es muy valiente y que todo saldrá bien pero no encuentro las palabras para hacerlo así que la abrazo. La abrazo como lo hago cuando mis hermanos tienen problemas e incluso un poco más fuerte. La escucho sollozar una única vez antes de tragarse todas sus lágrimas y separarse de mí con una sonrisa forzada en los labios.

-Gracias, creo que ya sé que voy a hacer.


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16: Asuntos familiares**

-¡Se quién eres!- la puerta de mi habitación se abrió de golpe mostrando a mi agitada mentora.

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunto extrañada, digo creía que sabía quién era desde la cosecha ¿no?

-Te pareces mucho a ella no puedes ser otra.- continuo sin responder mi pregunta.

Me quede mirándola extrañada. Sin entenderla. Mientras me preguntaba mentalmente si habría conocido a mi madre.

-Eres de la familia de Benedicta. ¿No es así? De la que fue a buscar después de lo sucedido con Anatolio.

Asiento. Diré que a pesar de ser consciente de que mi querida prima paso una buena etapa de su vida en la aldea de los vencedores aun no me cuadraba del todo que hubiera conocido a mi mentora y al resto de los vencedores.

-Cuando escuche tú apellido supe que me era familiar. Pero no fue hasta que tu estilista me mostro algunas aproximaciones de como lucirías con lo que tiene planeado para el maquillaje de tu entrevista que note el parecido.

-Yo no me parezco a Benedicta.- alego, no es que me moleste que me lo diga, en realidad lo tomo como un alago, pero honestamente no nos parecemos.

-¡Oh por supuesto que sí! -asegura ella- Si hasta son igual de calladas.

-¿Callada?

-¡Sí! Hasta hay veces que olvido que estás ahí tal como con ella.- comenta con una risita- ¡Pero eso no significa que no te tome en cuenta! De hecho estoy trabajando muy duro…

Climaca continua hablando mientras yo intento dulcificar la expresión. Marca siempre decía que cuando estoy confundida frunzo el ceño tanto que parece que estoy enojada. No estoy completamente segura de que eso sea cierto pero la forma tan precipitada que mi mentora empezó a justificarse es probable que lo sea. Digamos que estoy genuinamente confundida con las declaraciones que acaba de hacer y no me sorprendería haber fruncido el ceño.

Benedicta es básicamente la persona más platicadora de la casa. No es como que esté hablando todo el día pero cuando he llegado a acompañarla al mercado o ido a visitarla me he dado cuenta de que ha conseguido a más de una amiga y aunque no tiene conversaciones precisamente profundas en los momentos de poca clientela suelen ser bastante largas.

-Pobre chica, tenía que aguantar todas las llamadas que el Capitolio le hacía a su novio y después de la muerte de su madre… Siempre parecía tan sola.- cuando llego a este punto de la narración comienzo a prestar atención. Benedicta alguna vez dijo que Anatolio solía ser distante pero nunca que se debía a que lo llamaran del Capitolio- Me hubiera gustado conocerla más cuando tuve la oportunidad.

-¿Por qué lo llamaba el Capitolio?- pregunto.

-¿Disculpa?

-A Anatolio.

-Oh…- suspira- Es complicado.

La curiosidad me pica en la garganta pero decido que no conviene preguntarle. Mi prima se había encargado de enseñarnos a José y a mí que tanto los juegos como cualquier cosa del Capitolio suelen ser más oscuros de lo que nos podemos imaginar. Así que decido hacer otra pregunta que también ha estado rondándome la cabeza desde hace un par de minutos.

-¿Por qué no pudiste conocerla bien?- la cuestiono- Digo, eran vecina y hasta donde se no tienes que trabajar, sé que tienes un hijo pero…

Climaca eleva ambas manos y me detiene, parece algo afectada. Por un momento me pregunto si soné como si estuviera reclamándole haber dejado sola a mi prima. Y es entonces que me doy cuenta que es eso justamente lo que estaba haciendo.

-Digamos que hay veces que cuando uno es vencedor lo último de lo que quiere saber es de lo que pasan otros como tú.- me explica y me resisto a recordarle que Benedicta no es una vencedora- Yo no fui la mentora de Anatolio, no tendría por qué preocuparme por cómo estaba ni nada así ¿verdad? Y cuando sus padres…- parecía no hallar con la palabra correcta lo que me puso honestamente algo nerviosa- murieron él pensó que sería bastante romántico enamorarse perdidamente de la hija de su criada y pedirle que se fuera a vivir con él. Por supuesto a la madre de la chiquilla no le pareció tan romántico. Ella sabía la verdad acerca de la muerte de los señores de la casa y temía por su niña. Sin embargo también sabía que aunque el alma del niño estaba algo contaminada por todos los horrores que había tenido que vivir no era mala persona y enserio parecía querer a su hija bien, a pesar de que obviamente no la amaba como decía hacerlo.

Así que dijo que mientras Benedicta tuviera su propia habitación y ella pudiera también vivir ahí no veía ningún problema. De todos modos solía pasar más tiempo en esa casa que en la propia para evitar dejarlo solo. Sin embargo había una tercera condición, la más importante de las tres, que arruinaba el plan que Anatolio había creado. Snow no podía enterarse. Por supuesto que lo hizo pero como el muchacho no parecía tener intenciones de formalizarlo ante el Capitolio podía considerarse como lo mismo. Siempre pensé que si hubieran ignorada esa regla una vez que la mujer, tu tía, murió nada hubiera pasado. Pero claro que nunca se los dije, yo había escapado de eso, tenía una buena vida, acercarme a ellos sería salir de mi burbuja y para eso ya tengo suficiente con los juegos.

-0-0-0-

Climaca me dijo que si quería faltar al entrenamiento privado estaba bien. Yo lo hice. Benito casi se vuelve loco cuando se enteró pero mi mentora alego que mañana ya serían las pruebas y que no podría aprender nada nuevo en un par de horas.

En realidad no entendí del todo el relato que acababa de escuchar. No quise entenderlo.

Releí el diario de Eudox ignorando los bocetos de "por si ganaba" y después vi el único canal de televisión donde no hablaban sobre los juegos. ¿Quién diría que el rosa malva y el azul azúcar combinarían tan bien? Sin embargo mi estómago ruge y decido que será una buena idea aparecerme en la cena, quizá así pueda hacer las paces con mi compañero de distrito.

En cuanto abro la puerta me llega el sonido apagado de una discusión proveniente del comedor. Camino con lentitud con la esperanza de que no haya sucedido nada durante el entrenamiento.

-¡Es sobre su hermana! Él tiene todo el derecho de saberlo.- alega mi mentora obviamente molesta.

-¡¿Y qué lo maten!? Tú bien sabes que no podrá concentrarse después de conocer _esa_ información.- escucho refunfuñar a un hombre que casi seguramente se trata de Hugo.

-El Capitolio casi nunca nos deja darles información sobre su familia y ahora que lo hacen no lo permitirás. ¡Es importante!

Con cuidado me asomo desde atrás de una pared para poder encontrarme a dos de nuestros vencedores discutiendo acaloradamente.

-¡También es importante su puntaje en las presentaciones individuales!- remata el hombre.

-¡Hugo!- chilla Climaca- Él TIENE que saberlo.

-¿Qué debo saber?

Doy un salto desde mi improvisado escondite cuando escucho la vos de mi compañero de distrito atrás mío. Tiene el cabello mojado, seguramente acaba de salir de bañar, algo que yo no he hecho. Nota mental para cuando este en la arena: nunca descuides tu retaguardia.

-¿Qué es lo que tengo qué saber?- insiste.

Mi mentora le dedica una mirada asesina a su compañero antes de acercarse al mío.

-Benito.- suspira estirando su brazo hacia el del aludido que lo quita rápidamente.

-Solo ve al punto.- ordena, eso no le suena bien y a mí tampoco.

-Es… sobre tu hermana.- mi aliado se tensa en su lugar mientras yo aguanto la respiración expectante- Al parecer ha perdido el embarazo, lo lamento.

En ese momento es como si algo se derrumbara en el rostro de Benito que sale corriendo de regreso a su habitación. Hugo hace un ademan de seguirlo pero Climaca lo detiene. Sin embargo nadie me detiene a mí por lo que salgo corriendo atrás de mí aliado. Obviamente cuando llego él ya ha cerrado de un azoton su puerta así que tengo que tocar.

-¡Lárguense! Quiero estar solo.- grita desde dentro.

-Benito, soy yo.- pruebo.

-Me vale quien seas, déjame solo.- insiste.

Yo suelto un suspiro. Por más que quisiera no puedo dejarlo, no sabiendo que esta así por algo que le paso a su hermana. Se lo delicados que son esos temas de la familia. Así que me recargo contra su puerta y le cuento una historia, una sobre mi familia, una de la que no sabía básicamente nada hasta el día de hoy. Una que no quiero entender pero tendré que hacerlo si quiero ser capaz de contarla.


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17: Entrevistas**

Respiro lentamente mientras miro el reflejo frente a mí y es Benedicta la que me devuelve la mirada. Probablemente esta será la última vez que la vea, al menos en esta vida, así que tengo hay muchas cosas que quiero decirle, pero no en frente de Eudox.

-Estoy orgulloso de mi mismo, luces hermosa.- re regodeo mi estilista sacando el pecho, yo asiento- Aunque ese vestido parece de monja.

-No te quejes, tú lo diseñaste.- alego mientras examino los estampados frutales del sari (¿así dijo que se llamaba?) que traigo puesto.

-Lo sé, y como dije estoy orgulloso de mi mismo, si fuera tu hablaría de lo maravilloso que es mi estilista durante la entrevista. Pero eso no quita que comparado con el mono que usaste en el desfile ahora luzcas como una monja.

-Ni siquiera sé que es una monja.- le confieso.

-Honestamente yo tampoco, solo sé que se les dice así a las personas cuya ropa lo cubre todo.

Asiento aunque la explicación no me convence. Regreso la mirada al espejo para despedirme del reflejo de mi prima y ya estoy lista para salir.

-¿Tienes algún enfoque para las entrevistas?- me pregunta mientras caminamos codo a hombro, (digamos que mide bastante más que yo) hasta donde Caesar.

-Algo así.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Digamos que planeo enternecer a todos con despedidas para mi familia y de paso evitar que Caesar haga muchas preguntas.

-Pero Caesar es un genio, puede lograr que hasta el menos encantador de los tributos parezca alguien interesante.-alega él.

-Lo sé, pero yo no quiero parecer interesante. Quiero que no me olviden.

Asiente y continuamos nuestro camino en silencio. Me pregunto si debería comentarle algo respecto a su diario, honestamente no sabría muy bien que decirle. Quizás debería de comentarle algo respecto a Juana pero no estoy muy segura de que podría ser. La verdad que aunque me da pena que su padre la haya limitado de esa forma sigue siendo la que peor me cae de mi equipo de preparación. ¡Y al parecer él la adora! Definitivamente no es buena idea.

-¿Me devolverás mi cuaderno?- me pregunta justo cuando estamos por llegar al lugar donde nos tendremos que separar.

-Mañana, eres a la última persona a la que veré antes de entrar a la arena ¿no es así?- al parecer no soy la única que estaba pensando en eso.

-Sí.

-0-0-0-

Hadrien es un encanto, un verdadero encanto. Habla con naturalidad y simpatía que será difícil que los capitolinos recuerden que los insulto durante las cosechas. Su puntuación durante las pruebas individuales fue aceptable, un siete, así que si su entrada a la arena es tan espectacular como esta entrevista definitivamente nos conseguirá muchos patrocinadores.

En cambio no podríamos decir lo mismo de Padua. Su entrevista parece casi sosa, a pesar de que nuestro "querido" entrevistador intento hacer todo lo posible para evitarlo. La chispa e iniciativa que mostro cuando la conocimos parece haberse apagado en su rostro. Me pregunto si le habrá pasado algo… Su nota no fue especialmente buena pero estuvo dentro del promedio (y un número por encima de la mía). Me preocupa, me preocupa mucho.

Todo hacía suponer que nuestro aliado se llevaría el "premio" por la mejor entrevista de esta edición de los juegos hasta que llega al escenario Nadia, la chica de 16 años del distrito ocho que tiene un hijo. Sonríe de manera tensa durante la mayor parte mientras habla sobre su familia, sus padres, su novio y el pequeño bebe que dejo en casa. También conto sobre su pasión por los colores y termino sus minutos con lágrimas en los ojos por lo que ella dijo era miedo, miedo de nunca volver a ver su distrito que amaba. Parecía honesta en todo momento.

Por otro lado el enfoque que decidieron darle a Pam es de total y completa inocencia, el cual a pesar de no interpretar del todo bien logra convencer a los capitolinos que la ovacionan durante varios segundos después de sentarse.

-Todos hemos observado la manera en la que has cuidado a tu compañera desde que llegaste. ¿Hay un motivo especial para ello?-pregunta Caesar dando un guiño.

-Es mi compañera de distrito.- responde Orlando ignorando magistralmente la insinuación- Y es una niña, me vería como un verdadero maldito si no la protegiera.

-¿Entonces estas diciendo que son puras apariencias?

-No es eso, Pam es una niña verdaderamente encantadora,- habla mi aliado con completa seguridad- a lo que me refiero es que no necesitaría serlo para que la protegiera. Lo hago porque creo que es lo correcto y porque estoy convencido que hay una oportunidad, aunque no sea muy grande, para el distrito nueve.

No pasan muchas cosas relevantes en el resto de su entrevista. Orlando fue el que tuvo la calificación más baja de los siete, sin embargo su entrevista logra sacar más de un suspiro por lo caballeroso que resulta ser. Yo soy la siguiente.

-¡Cariño! Justina, ¿Cómo te encuentras el día de hoy?- inicia Caesar con mi interrogatorio, lo que no sabe es que no dejare más que un par de preguntas más.

-Muy feliz, gracias por preguntar.

-¿Enserio?- pregunta al parecer encantado con mi respuesta- ¿Y podría saber por qué?

-Es que sé que todo lo que diga hoy frente a las cámaras lo escuchara mi gente haya en casa.

Todos suspiran, se me hace que esta gente suspira por absolutamente todo.

-¿Hay algún mensaje que quieras darle a esa gente?

-Si…

Empiezo a hablar y no me vuelvo a callar. Les digo a mis hermanos lo mucho que los amo y a Benedicta lo feliz que estoy de haberla conocido y lo mucho que confió en ella para que saque adelante a mi familia. Le digo a Obrera que la perdono por no haber ido a despedirse y que siempre la querré, también recuerdo todas las cosas que hemos vivido junto a Pi a la que también le dedico algunas palabras.

Mientras hablo es como si Marca estuviera a mi lado contagiándome toda esa seguridad que yo normalmente no poseo. Cuando finalmente llego a ella, después de decir unas palabras para Riquer, Zito, Teodoro y el grupo en general, mis ojos se empañan y empiezo a llorar.

-Yo solo… No puedo creer todo el tiempo que viví sin ti, simplemente no recuerdo cómo funcionaba la vida antes de que llegaras tú. Y si, sé que estoy siendo muy cursi pero… No tuve tiempo de despedirme bien cuando fui cosechada.

Mi tiempo se acaba pero yo aún tengo algo que decir.

-Oh, gracias por…

-¡Espere!- tomo aire y miro directo al público, hacia donde supongo estarán las cámaras- Catalino, lo siento, yo ya no a ti.


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 18: Última noche**

Al contrario de la mía en la entrevista de Benito sus palabras escasearon. Por más que Caesar se esforzara por hacer lo hablar la mayoría de sus respuestas fueron monosilábicas. Entre ellas las relacionadas con su familia.

Valiente, al ser la líder, fue la encargada de dar a conocer nuestra alianza y este fue básicamente el único tema que fue tocado durante toda la entrevista. Por los chillidos que da Ludivina sobre todas las llamadas que le han llegado por parte de sus amigos todo hace suponer que la noticia fascino al Capitolio y tendremos varios patrocinadores. Me alegro, hemos conseguido lo que esperaba.

En cuanto entramos a nuestro piso Benito va a su habitación y la cierra de un portazo.

-¿Vamos a cenar Justina?- me pregunta mi mentora poniendo una mano sobre mi hombro y yo asiento.

Los cinco adultos, tanto la estilista de Benito como la mía han venido a cenar, hablan sin cesar. Comentan todo, desde nuestras expresiones corporales al ser entrevistados hasta los vestuarios de nuestros compañeros de alianza. Yo, en cambio, permanezco en silencio.

-Querida…- canturrea mi escolta y tardo un segundo en darme cuenta de que es a mí a la que le habla.

-¿Si?

-El último mensaje que diste, el dedicado al tal Catalino.- no puedo evitar notar el ligero tono de superioridad que usa al decir el nombre de mi amigo, es desagradable- ¿Podrías explicarnos que significo lo qué dijiste? Por qué no es por…

-No.- la corto antes de que siga hablando y me paro de la mesa.

-Justina.- me recrimina Climaca sin muchas ganas, como si solo lo hiciera para cumplir con la etiqueta.

-Lo lamento, pero me gustaría retirarme.- digo y sin esperar respuesta empiezo a caminar hacia mi habitación.

Escucho a alguien quejarse pero no volteo.

Camino a paso apresurado y con un nudo en el estómago hasta pasar frente el elevador que se abre repentinamente haciéndome saltar de la sorpresa. De este sale Valiente que parece furica. ¿Qué diablos hace aquí?

-Haymitch esta borracho.- me explica como si leyera mi mente y yo asiento al no ocurrírseme nada que decirle- ¿Y Benito?

-Derecho, segunda puerta a la izquierda.

La chica del doce sigue mis instrucciones y toca la puerta de mi compañero que contesta al grito de que lo dejen solo con un: "No dejarías afuera a tu líder". Y justo en el momento en que la puerta de Benito se abre su mentor aparece en el pasillo seguramente con el propósito de investigar el porqué del sonido del elevador.

-Pero qué…- empieza a decir este antes de que un nuevo azotón se haga presente- ¿Acaba de entrar una chica al cuarto de Benito?

-La del doce.- aclaro y para mi sorpresa Hugo rompe en rizas.

Mi estómago no está como para andar digiriendo estas cosas así que lo dejo con sus cosas y continúo mi camino hacia mi habitación no sin antes mirar un momento el lugar donde se encerraron los dos más fuertes de mi alianza y desear que no se metan en problemas.

-0-0-0-

Me encuentro a mí misma temblando como una chiquilla con los brazos alrededor del estómago y un gemido sordo en la garganta. No reconozco a la niña que se encargó de la alianza más grande de no profesionales que ha existido y me cuesta identificarme como la persona que logro sacar adelante a tres niños antes de ser siquiera elegible para los juegos. Busco en mi interior y lo único que hayo es una creatura débil y vulnerable.

Miro una y otra vez las fotos donde casi toda la gente que ha sido importante en mi vida mira al frente. Al inicio me habían parecido una gran idea pero ahora no soporto el hecho de que la última imagen que tendré de ellos sea tan irreal. Por qué quiera uno o no es muy difícil captar en una fotografía el alma de una persona tan bien como en un recuerdo.

Creía saber el significado de la palabra miedo, pero no tenía ni idea de lo que esa palabra en verdad significaba hasta hoy. El perder a mi padre y a mi madre había sido doloroso y la incertidumbre de lo que podría pasar podría haber logrado derrumbarme pero mis hermanos, tan pequeños, tan frágiles, me habían mantenido en pie. Todo este tiempo había vivido con una fuerza prestada y había llegado la hora de devolver lo que no es mío.

Intento distraerme organizando en mi mente una estrategia para mañana pero esta es atacada por imágenes inconexas de los anteriores juegos combinadas con imágenes de mis hermanos. Sonrientes, enojados, llorando.

Acaricio los rostros de las imágenes de mis fotos y me detengo un poco más en la de mi familia.

Los primeros pasos de Salvador.

Patricio cuando saco 10 en matemáticas, la materia que más le cuesta.

José platicando con Matí.

Salvador la vez que se descalabro.

Cuando Patricio intento escaparse de la casa

Esa vez que José llego con un ojo morado a la casa por una pelea contra niños más grandes.

Y Benedicta… Esa prima que tan solo había visto una vez antes del día que llego a la casa de la señora Lucrecia para llevarnos con ella. Dijo que había perdido todo y que sabía que nosotros también así que consideraba lo más saludable que nos cuidáramos mutuamente, que fuéramos una familia.

Mi lamento finalmente brota de mi garganta y aprieto mis ojos lo más fuerte que soy capaz con la esperanza de mantener mis lágrimas dentro de mis ojos.

Y me quedo dormida.

Es un sueño corto y pesado. Cuando despierto siento el cuerpo cansado, como si hubiera tenido un entrenamiento especialmente duro en lugar de una entrevista. Me cuesta un poco ubicarme ya que la habitación esta oscura como la boca de un lobo sin embargo después de tantear un poco una de las mesas de noche finalmente hayo el interruptor y se hace la luz. Aún tengo la foto de mi familia en la mano.

Les dedico una sonrisa triste a los rostros y estoy a punto de dejarla junta a las demás cuando noto cierto reflejo en la ventana atrás de nosotros que no había visto antes. Con curiosidad acerco la fotografía a la lámpara y solo tardo unos segundos en saber de quién se trata.

Es Catalino.

No alcanzo a ver su rostro sin embargo lo reconocería en cualquier parte. Después de todo y aunque eso ya no sea una realidad en mi vida, lo ame.

No me di cuenta que había dejado de hacerlo hasta cuando se me acabo el tiempo en la entrevista y no había dedicado ni un segundo a él. Ya no ocupa una parte importante en mi mente, sin embargo le agradezco por haberlo hecho. A él y a todos. Mañana es el día, mañana moriré.


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 19: Último día**

-No me gusta.- sentencia Eudox con una mano en su barbilla.

-¿Parezco una monja?- pregunto con una sonrisa forzada y él niega con la cabeza.

-Pareces un hombre muy flaco y con el pelo largo.

Mira la camisa a cuadros rojos y verdes y el pantalón de manta que traigo puesto. Definitivamente no es muy femenino y el hecho de que parezca una talla más grande no ayuda pero se parece mucho a como me vestía en mi distrito así que yo no tengo problema.

-¿Cómo será su arena si los hacen vestir así?- pregunta mi estilista más para sí mismo que para mí así que me limito a darle otra mordida al pastelito que me han dejado comer.

-Algunas veces nos hacen vestir así a nosotros o a los del nueve para los desfiles. Supongo que será algo ecuestre.

-Iug.- después de dejar bien en claro su disgusto ante la situación se acerca a mí y empieza a hacer algo con mi pelo- Si vas a representar a una campesina al menos deberé hacerte un par de trenzas.

Me abstengo de informarle que la mayoría de las personas de mi distrito prefieren los chongos o mantener su cabello en orden con ayuda de una pañoleta. Sus dedos se mueven agilen en mi cabello de una manera tan suave que apenas son consiente de que están ahí. Me pregunto si tendrá práctica, yo nunca he sido muy dada a peinarme y las pocas veces que la señora Lucrecia lo hizo lo recuerdo como una experiencia innecesariamente dolorosa.

-¿Acabaste de leer mi cuaderno?- asiento- ¿Y qué opinas?

-Hablas mucho de Juana.

-Es mi mejor amiga.

-Lo supuse.

No hablamos más, no es necesario. El cuaderno se lo entregara mi mentora cuando lo vuelva a ver, a mí no me dejaron traer conmigo más que mi insignia (la cual en este momentos usa Pam) y la ropa que traía puesta.

Acabo mi pastelito y me quedo mirando el lugar sobre el que me tendré que parar para salir a la arena con miedo. ¿Y si cuando este parada ahí arriba me da un mareo y me caigo? No es que sea más propensa a los mareaos que cualquier chica que acostumbra a trabajar bajo el sol pero tengo esa sensación de que algo va a salir mal latente en mi pecho y definitivamente no quiero que mi muerte sea así de patética.

-Todo estará bien.- intenta convencerme Eudox a mis espaldas.

Yo niego con la cabeza y no puedo evitar ponerme a llorar. ¿En qué momento me volví así de chillona?

Mi estilista me envuelve en mis brazos y yo gimo de miedo. Me siento patética pero es que solo soy una niña de catorce años la cual será llevada al matadero.

Se escucha una vos que anuncia la hora y yo me alejo de él, me limpio las lágrimas y me paro sobre la plataforma.

-No te atrevas a desearme suerte.- le digo a Eudox que había empezado a abrir la boca.

-En realidad pensaba decirte que te cuides esas cosas que te hice en el pelo que no vas a tenerme ahí para arreglarlas.

Yo asiento y levanto el rostro en espera de mi futuro.

-0-0-0-

Cuando salto no exploto. En realidad fui una de las ultimas en hacerlo así que no debería haber una razón para que eso sucediera. El golpe contra el suelo de la arena destroza mis tobillos pero aun así corro, la adrenalina es demasiada. Tanta que casi no alcanzo a ver a la profesional del cuatro con un cuchillo en alto a punto de ser clavado en el pequeño cuerpo de Pam. Ni como su compañero de distrito se lanza hacia ella logrando que el arma no la toque a último momento y en cambio lo lastime a él.

Corro en su dirección con el corazón en una mano mientras me pregunto cómo le hare para evitar que Eileen nos mate a los tres. Sin embargo todo hace suponer que no tendré que preocuparme mucho más por eso ya que Nadia, la chica del bebé, llega por su espalda con un mazo y le parte la cabeza de un golpe.

-Llévala a un lugar seguro- le ruego a Eileen señalando con la cabeza a mi más joven aliada.

Ella asiente y la agarrada del brazo mientras yo me lanzo hacia Orlando que se sostiene el costado con ambas manos. Su camisa, de cuadros amarillos con naranja, empieza a mancharse de rojo.

-¡No! Orlando, Justina. ¡No me dejen sola!- chilla ella con las pupilas dilatadas e intentando zafarse del agarre.

-Tienes que confiar en ella Pam, no puedes quedarte aquí.- intento convencerla a ella y a mí misma.

Nadia no es parte de nuestra alianza y tampoco es como que haya cruzado con ella más palabra que cuando chocamos y me disculpe. Pero mato a la profesional y yo no me puedo partir en dos para ayudar a Pam y a Orlando.

-Vete.- murmura su compañero de distrito y mayor protector sin levantarse del suelo- Lleva a Nadia con el resto de la alianza ¿sí?

Mi pequeña aliada nos mira a los dos simultáneamente con temor. Pero al final asiente le hace una señal con la mirada a la que al parecer se acaba de unir a nosotros y se marchan, sin siquiera mirar atrás.

-0-0-0-

Nos cuesta llegar a un lugar seguro. Pero cuando lo hacemos nos dejamos caer contra la tierra mojada y empezamos a hiperventilar. Fue difícil, muy difícil.

-¿Me dejas ver tu herida?- pregunto y él asiente mientras suelta un débil gemido.

El cuchillo ha rasgado justo debajo de sus costillas. No ha sido muy profundo pero si es un corte largo. Busco a mí alrededor pero no veo ninguna de las extrañas plantas curativas de los entrenamientos. Solo pasto, el tipo más común de musgo y unos pinos tan raquíticos que estoy segura no nos cubrirán por mucho tiempo.

-Está muy mal ¿eh?

-Tenemos que llevarte a las montañas con el resto si queremos tener una oportunidad.

El silencio se forma entre nosotros y lo veo parpadear un cuanto de veces mientras parece considerarlo.

-De todos modos siempre supe que no duraría.- dice finalmente.

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunto temerosa.

-No puedo caminar tanto. De hecho creo que no me moveré. Lo más sensato sería esconderme entra las raíces de una de estas cosas y dejarme morir.

-¡No arriesgue mi vida para nada!- exclamo indignada.

-Pues lamento decirte que sí y que si quieres seguir conservándola deberías de marcharte ahora mismo.

-¡Pero te necesitamos! Si alguien se lastima tú eres el único que va a saber qué hacer.

Estoy exagerando, lo sé. Desde el inicio de mi loca idea de una alianza masiva fui más que consiente de que los miembros irían muriendo y yo no podría hacer nada para evitarlo. Pero estoy completamente aterrada.

Me da pánico la idea de irme a buscar a los demás y morir sola. Así que lo miro con seriedad y le digo:

-Me quedare contigo.

-0-0-0-

Nos dedicamos todo el día a intentar buscar alguna fuente de alimento y llegado el atardecer empezamos a cavar entre las raíces de un árbol que utilizaremos como refugio, al menos por ahora. En el fondo me gusta pensar que en este momento toda la alianza está buscándonos, preocupados por nuestros. Sin embargo sé que eso es muy poco posible.

-Estoy agotada.- suelto con un suspiro.

-Vamos, que es tardísimo y…

El himno empieza a sonar y ambos incrementamos el trabajo. Orlando ha perdido casi todo el color de su piel y por más que se esfuerza a penas y puede mover los brazos así que yo soy la que tiene que hacer la mayor parte del trabajo. ¿Cuánto tiempo podrá sobrevivir así?

En el firmamento empiezan a aparecer algunos rostros:

_La chica del uno._

Mis uñas están rotas y mis dedos empiezan a sangrar.

_El chico del tres._

Siento que alguien nos está viendo, y por la expresión de mi aliado algo me dice que él también.

_El chico del cuatro._

Mi respiración se agita. La noche tan oscura nos protegía pero que haya tributos en el cielo nos hace vulnerables.

_El chico del seis._

Unos pasos pesados a mis espaldas.

_La chica del diez._

Las pupilas de Orlando se dilatan.

_El chico del diez._

Mi compañero estira su mano y toma la mía.

_El chico del doce._

-Adiós Justina.

No tengo tiempo de responder cuando un dolor indescriptible se forma entre mis costillas.


End file.
